Betrothed and Betrayed
by KaziRede
Summary: Kumatora learns that she is Betrothed to a prince in the west kingdom and has to marry him to restore glory to the Osohe kingdom. How can Flint, Lucas, and especially Duster cope with their potential loss of a friend? KumaxDuster
1. Her Beginnings

Okay, so even if I didn't finish SoE yet, I wanted to introduce another story I am currently working on. I've had this one in mind for a long, long time. Sorry for some inconsistancise and mispelling. Hope ya like!

Shigesato Itoi made the mother series. So I don't own it. ha ha.

--

The past of the Osohe kingdom is a mysterious one. No one knew what kind of people made up the kingdom, what kind of people ruled it, or even what the dragon and the people did together before the Magypsies were summoned to seal it under the island. Not even the magypsies remember much of the kingdom – they never really saw it fit to be involved with affairs that dealt with them, so they stayed put guarding the needles that kept the dragon asleep.

Ionia marched up towards Aeolia's house, clutching in her arms what she thinks is a questionable treasure. She had no idea what to do with it, or even why the mysterious man had offered it to her in the first place. She was still trying to get over the shock of what it was …

Ionia held a tiny human female infant.

She was very much confused on why that man would even give her this precious thing. Oh, she was soooo cute! Think of the things she'll grown into when she becomes an adult –

Wait, why was she thinking about such things? He couldn't have possibly thought that _she_ was going to raise the cute thing, could he? She had no idea how!! Magypsies were made to guard the sleeping dragon, not baby sit some pipsqueaks, no matter HOW cute they are! What on earth was he thinking?!

Fortunately, Aeolia caught news of this (very quickly, actually) and told Ionia to come to her place for a meeting with the other Magypsies. Ionia knew that Aeolia would solve everything because she was so open-hearted and creative – that's why they got along well with each other in the first place. Ionia looked up to Aeolia, and she would never doubt a word that came out of her mouth. She hoped, for the child's sake, that they would figure this problem out.

Ionia opened the door to her house with a free arm, still clutching the child in the other. She was hoping to see Aeolia right off the bat, but instead, Doria bombarded her with a hug.

"Oooooh, It's so good to see you, Ionia!" Doria said, embracing her fellow magypsies in her big and muscular, man-like arms. Ionia didn't want to seem rude, but she pushed Doria away as she caught sight of the infant beginning to stir out of her peaceful sleep.

"Please, Doria! You'll wake the child!" Ionia said, shushing the squealing Doria.

"So this is the infant that Aeolia was talking about?" Lydia said, walking to Ionia with one of her precious rabbits in her arms. "How adorable! She looks so cute when she sleeps!"

Mixolydia stood back, but still stared at the baby with intense curiosity. Living on an island, she never really sees her fellow magypsies much. And to think that one of them came with a human child? She never seen one before! Ionia could obviously tell she was interested in seeing the baby, and approached her to show her, Mixolydia stepping back a few feet.

"O-oh, please, I don't want to wake the little angel …" She said in a hushed voice. "She might start crying, and …"

"This is your first time seeing a human child, Isn't it, Mixie?" Locria said, tossing a banana peel to his side. Doria, Lydia, Ionia and Mixolydia stared at Locria for a moment, forgetting that She … he was there in the first place. He had given up his façade of feminine beauty and went to an ugly old regular human look. Ionia would never admit it publically, but it disgusted her to no end seeing Locria in that get up.

At least he kept his beautiful name.

"And can you blame her, Locria?" Ionia said with a scoff, turning her body away from him as to hide the infant from him. "Being kept on a lonely island, guarding a needle, we never have time to see each other anymore."

"She's right, our meetings our scarce because our jobs are important." Phrygia announced from Aeolia's bed. "I wish you would realize that, Locria, and stick to your location instead of going out and about, littering the place with banana peels.

"Eh, whatever." Locria said, throwing yet another banana peel at his side.

Doria made a sound of disgust.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Aeolia's voice rang from the end of the room, her sitting on her 'Throne', uncrossing and crossing her legs. "If we are done ridiculing each other and getting reacquainted, We have a serious matter to discuss!"

"Yes, we do …" Mixolydia said in the same hushed voice as before, "Do you mind i-if I make some tea, Aeolia? Would you like some?"

"Oh, darling, I would LOVE some!" Aeolia said, laughing into her fan.

"Oh! Me too please!" Ionia said, raising her hand.

"Oh, I just cannot resist your tea, Mixie-baby!" Doria said, swaying at the thought of tea.

Lydia nodded some "I too would like some tea. It gets pretty cold up in the snowy mountains …" She stroked her rabbit in her arms and cooed, "Doesn't it, wittew one?"

"None for me, thank you." Phrygia politely declined, "I'm quite fine."

Mixolydia turned to Locria, waiting for an answer. "What about you, Locira?"

"Nah, I'm good. I got plenty of bananas with me." He said, throwing yet another banana peel on the floor.

"If you're not careful, Locria, you might slip on these peels!" Doria said, staring at the banana peel.

"Everyone knows that's just an old-wives tale. No one really slips on a banana peel!" Locria let out a 'Nuehehehehehe' laugh that all the Magypsies hated.

Mixolydia left and came, holding a tray of tea for everyone who requested it. The Magypsies took their place at the table, Ionia setting the sleeping infant in Aeolia's fluffy bed. She was certainly a deep sleeper.

"So … about this child …" Ionia said, starting the meeting, "What are we going to do with her?"

"why was she even given to us in the first place?" Doria asked, "I mean, what would that man expect us to do with her, feed her to the dragon?"

Mixolydia gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"I was only kidding, Mixie-baby!" Doria said, giggling.

"I say we give her back. Kid's gonna cause nothing but trouble if she stays here." Locria said, peeling a banana.

Aeolia shook her head. "No, Locria … everyone, this is a little bit more serious than we realize."

All the magypsies turned their heads towards Aeolia, waiting for an explanation.

"You see … I know you have noticed, Ladies-." Locria let out a cough, "And _gentleman _… that the Osohe kingdom that we met all so long ago … It now ceases to exist."

There was an exchanged of concerned faces among the magypsies, except for Locria, who just couldn't care less.

"You mean … The King has …?"

"He finally passed away." Aeolia said, shaking her head, "All of the citizens of the Osohe kingdom have disbanded."

"Oh dear …" Lydia said, cuddling her rabbit in her arms. "This is terrible. When did he die?"

"Late last night. The poor fellow never even got to see his daughter's face."

Ionia resisted the urge to spit out her tea. "Y-you mean that … that girl is …?"

"She is the heir to the throne." Phrygia stated, "But the king realized that his passing would come while this child was still young, and in his will and testament, he ordered his members of his kingdom to disperse. The king had doubts the kingdom would survive beyond his death."

"But his loyal subjects still had faith that this princess will take the throne." Aeolia said, "I met with one of them earlier on … he and I made a plan to restore the kingdom to its glory once the princess is of age."

"So wait." Locria said, "Why would anyone care? You said yourself the kingdom has been disbanded. Even if she takes the throne, there will be no one to rule!!"

"True, very true, Locria." Aeolia said, uncrossing and crossing her legs again, "But Mixolydia here recently shared and interesting vision with me."

Everyone turned to Mixolydia. She hated when all the attention was turned towards her.

"Care to share, Mixie-baby?" Doria said.

"W-well, um …" Mixolydia spoke in a hushed voice, "I saw in my vision … the world … out there … it will soon end …"

"Peh, about time." Locria said under his breath.

"B-but I did see … I did see that there will be survivors … coming on a 'white ship' … flocking to this island to be protected by the world's end."

"Ooooh, I get it!" Doria spoke up, "While the old kingdom has disbanded, you have hopes that you can make a new Osohe kingdom out of the handful of people that are coming here. Am I right, or am I right?"

Aeolia laughed into her fan again. "Oh, Doria, you never cease to amaze me!" She said. "That is exactly right, my sister!"

Doria glowed in pride, happy that she could figure out Aeolia's plan before anyone else could.

"Of course, there was something else in the king's will and testament …" Aeolia said, her tone a bit more hushed.

Phrygia spoke up. "It also states … now, this was written before the king fell in ill health … It states that his child will be wedded off to the prince of the kingdom in the west if she ever wants to take the throne."

"Wow, she's betrothed?" Lydia asked, looking at the still sleeping child, "But she's only a baby, I'm estimating she's no more than 4 months old …"

"3 months, actually. She was born right after the king fell ill." Phrygia said.

"What happened to the mother?" Lydia asked, suddenly realizing a hole in the history.

"She died while giving birth to this child. I am guessing that the distress and horror of this event caused the king's illness to accelerate."

"But I digress …" Phrygia stated. "If we want the kingdom to be restored, this girl has to be married of to this prince of the west kingdom."

"Eh, the whole place is a dump." Locria said, gnawing on his banana. "Nothing but desert and mountain. If I could, I would tear down that place and build a new city over it."

"Shush, Locria." Phrygia hissed, "Just because your home just happens to be seated there does not mean you have the right to interfere with the west kingdom's home."

"Still, just saying …"

"ANYWAY." Aeolia said, stopping the argument before it even started, "The main point of this meeting is … well, who's going to raise this angel?"

No one spoke up.

"I couldn't …" Lydia said, "She might catch a cold from all the snow all around."

"She might fall into lava if I have to deal with her." Phrygia stated.

"I'm afraid all the island's plants may become harmful to her if I take her in …" Mixolydia said, "Especially those mushrooms …"

"Heaven knows I can't take her." Aeolia said, crossing her legs, "Just because I live near the castle doesn't make me responsible for her affairs."

"Then why get involved in the first place?!" Locria asked, frustrated at Aeolia's oxy-morons.

"Maybe I could raise her …" Ionia spoke up, "I mean, the servant did give her to me-."

"No." Phrygia said, "Have you thought about your location? You in the mountains, she could fall off a cliff or end up under a land slide!"

"Count me out." Locria growled, "Hate kids. They're like monkeys, hopping all around the place and what-not."

"Like we'll even leave her in your care." Ionia grumbled under her breath.

"I'll take her in!" Doria said, raising her hand.

Everyone fell silent, but then smiles appeared when the perfect idea was born. Doria was always the smart one.

"Yes … Yes, I could see her in your care … You live in a closed off space, a nice garden, people can't get in easily – Oh Doria, I could kiss you!" Aeolia said, laughing at herself.

"But … I would like it if I could raise her as a normal child. Sure, I'll teach her how to use PSI's and stuff, but knowing about her duty in live and her planned marriage may become stresses in her life. I don't want her to worry about many things all at once." Doria glanced at the sleeping child.

"I … suppose that is best." Aeolia said, crossing her legs once more. "I mean, children are susceptible to stress, and we want her to live a happy life. Right?"

"Right!" The Magypsies (except for Locria) stated in unison.

"Then it is settled." Aeolia said, putting her fan in her other hand.

"But … what about …?" Mixolydia spoke up again, all attention drawn toward her once more. Darn it, she hated when that happened.

"Something on your mind, dearie?" Aeolia asked in a concerned voice.

"Th-this may not happen at all … b-but … what if … what if 'that time' comes before we can start preparing her for her ascendance to the throne?"

The Magypsies looked at each other. She raised a good point. Even as unlikely as that was, they could not pass up the chance that something as monumental as 'that time' would happen. And if no one was around to tell this child about her importance then …

"She will just have to find out on her own, I guess." Locria stated, "I mean, the kingdom of the west knows, right?"

"Yeah, they know about this."

"Then let THEM tell her about this." Locria stuffed a banana peel into Phrygia's empty tea-cup and got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get home. I've got some unfinished business to attend to."

Locria got up and left without another word. Ionia felt like taking her high heel and throwing it at the back of Locria's head for leaving them there, but Aeolia stopped her before she could even bend down.

"Pay no mind to him."Aeolia said. "As much as I hate to admit it … he might have the best idea here."

Ionia sighed with frustration.

Doria went to the child; everyone was surprised when she squealed in a high pitched tone. "Oh my, oh my! This child! She has woken up! Ooooh, look at her eyes! They're so beautiful!"

The remaining magypsies circled around the child, all of them 'awing' at the sight of the little girl. The child looked at each and every one of the Magypsies, as if taking in who they were and what they looked like.

"Ooooh, she's so cuuute!" Lydia said, hugging her rabbit tightly.

"I will admit," Phrygia started, "She is pretty cute."

"'Pretty cute', Phrygia?" Ionia scoffed, "Admit it, she's adorable."

Mixolydia smiled. "Has the king named her?"

Aeolia shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"She is 3 months old and does not have a name? How awful!!" Doria said with disgust. "And here I am with nary a name to give her!"

"She is as beautiful as a tigress!" Lydia said, "And look at her! She looks as if she might have some brawn when she grows up! She could fight a bear if she wants to!"

"Tiger … bear …" Aeolia muttered to herself, tapping the fan against her face. "Tiger … bear … hmm …"

Aeolia got up and pointed her fan towards the child. "Right then. This child under the magypsies care, for now on, will be known as Princess Kumatora of the Osohe kingdom!"

"Oh! What a beautiful name!" Ionia said in glee.

"It fits her quite well!!" Doria said.

"I like the name!" Mixolydia stated.

"Meh, It's okay." Phrygia stated.

"It's okay? Phrygia, you need to learn to loosen up and go wild! We now have a child in our care!" Lydia said, scratching her rabbit between her ears.

"A child who's the last remaining member of the Osohe kingdom, not to mention the rightful heir to the throne!!" Phrygia said, trying to prove this child's importance.

Aeolia nodded. "Well, with that, I call this meeting adjourned. I have to prepare some things for our coming visitors from the outside world!!"

The Magypsies said their goodbyes and left. Doria looked at the child in her arms, who looked up with her with some confusion and curiousity. Doria couldn't help but squeal at this child's innocence, seeing how she was right now the most important child of the Osohe kingdom. She didn't need to know that, of course, not right now. Kumatora only needed to live a happy life, learning PSI's and all that Jazz.

Besides, what harm can come from telling her later?

--

I like to believe Mixolydia is a shy and tender magypsie, and that Locria didn't change himself much when converting to the Pig-masks. So yeah.

More chapters after I finish SoE


	2. Her Playdate

Note that this is a sequel to "Seed Of Evil". I would recommend reading that before this. Thank you!

--

"Hey! Duster!"

"Huh?"

WHAM.

Duster's felt on his face a cold onslaught of snowballs. The ice actually burned his skin as he ran to hide from the princess who threatened to pelt him once more with the artillery of snowballs she held in her arms.

"PLEASE! Princess! Have mercy!!" Duster screamed as he hid behind a tree in hopes of avoiding another flying snowball.

"Aw, c'mon Duster!" The Princess's voice said from behind the tree, "At least have the decency to defend! You have plenty of snow around and besides, I am wide open! C'mon, I'll give you a free shot!"

Duster looked down at the snow at his feet. Sure, he did have the right to defend himself, but the truth is he had no chance to defend himself from _her_. He didn't have a good throwing arm, he hated touching the snow, and plus, Kumatora had an armful of Snowballs! With every one hit Duster threw at Kumatora, she would return fire ten-fold! He had no chance against her!

And also … Duster was afraid to hurt her in some way.

She was having so much fun in this deep snow. He hadn't seen her laugh or smile this hard since the incident that happened 3 months ago. Sure, everyone turned out alright, but people were still recovering from how rapidly it all happened: Claus is still trying to get use to the fact he was missing a leg.

Why ruin that fun?

"I'm Waaaaaaaaitiiiiiing." The Princess said, her pacing footsteps making the snow crunch. Duster sighed; it seemed like he had no choice. He scooped up a snowball in his hand, trying to ignore the burning sensations his fingers were feeling. He listened closely to the princess's footsteps, trying to determine the best way of pelting her without causing too much harm.

Left, right, left, movements like a tiger. Finally, after moving to the right and standing still, Duster came out from the left side of the tree, throwing a snowball square in her back. She let out a tiny yelp and returned fire with a snowball right in Duster's face.

Duster ran from behind the tree, scooping up snowballs as he tried to find another source of shelter. There! Behind that outcropping right, it was perfect! Duster dove behind the rock and prepared more snowballs. He decided he will defend himself, but without causing harm to the princess. After all, Duster didn't want to hurt her the same way she was hurting him.

Duster peeked out from behind the rock and threw another snowball, but this time, Kumatora was ready. She dodged quickly and sped to the thief, snowball in hand. Duster tried many more times, but each time he had missed his target. It seemed like he would have to run again.

Lucas, Claus, and Flint watched the sparks of the snowball battle from afar, trying to keep a safe distance. Claus wanted so much to join in, but moving in the snow with the absence of a leg is easier said than done. All he could do was watch beside his father, yearning for that chance he could join him.

Lucas looked up to his father, breathing in his fingers. "Dad, can I tell you something?"

"Hm?" Flint said, not looking at his son, but rather keeping his eyes on the snowballs flying in the air.

"I really don't like the snow … in fact; I hate everything that comes with the winter time."

"I do too, son." Flint replied.

"Hey!" Claus said, looking at Lucas, "You can't hate ALL of it. Remember the snowman we built when we were little, Lucas?"

"Do you remember how you used that snowman's head as a giant snowball?" Lucas replied under his breath.

Claus laughed slightly. "Uh … I don't … recall …"

"HEY!" The three turned to Duster, who was facing Kumatora with rage, "That's not fair; you're not supposed to hit me while I am making Snowballs!"

"You're not supposed to make them out in the middle of the battlefield!" Kumatora yelled back, "You better run, 'cause I have enough Snowballs here to cover you with!"

"That's also not fair!" Duster yelled, "You have PSI powers, you keep using your ice powers to make more snowballs with! I have to use my bare hands!"

"You should wear gloves then, Duster!" Kumatora said, throwing another Snowball.

Duster got up and quickly dodged the snowball. He ran as far as his tired legs would carry him. Finally, he decided to face one last onslaught of snowballs before giving in. He turned around as he got into a clearing, unusually slippery, but enough to have a clear range of vision.

He turned around and saw Kumatora, who for some reason stopped. Duster threw a snowball at her, right in the face.

He was both proud and terrified at that accomplishment. But, he was prepared to face whatever Kumatora had in store for him.

She did not make a move. She didn't even look angry.

She looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Duster huffed, spreading out his arms, "Are we suddenly afraid of to face the great thief of justice."

"Duster, move." Kumatora said, staring right at Duster

"What?"

"The Ground, it's splitting."

Duster blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Duster, you're standing on-!"

The ground cracked under him, revealing a lake underneath the snow that had frozen over. Duster tried in vain to reach the shore, but it was too late: Duster had slid underneath the ice into the cold, cold ice water.

--

Duster shook violently, clutching at his blanket that was wrapped around him. Kumatora and the rest made haste and rescued him quickly from the icy lake, but he was still half frozen and on the brink of hypothermia. He was rushed back to Osohe castle and placed in front of the fire place, and later was given warm foods and beverages to bring up his body temperature.

He was feeling better, but still terribly cold. Flint came and offered his trenchcoat, which Duster accepted quite quickly. He was doing all he can to get warm.

"You're very lucky." Flint said, staring into the blazing fire before them, "Kumatora was able to get you out before anything serious happened to you."

"Y-y-y-y-yeah …" Duster said, still shaking violently, "I-i-i-i-i-I would h-h-have d-d-died i-if you w-weren't a-around …" Duster sneezed into his hands.

"Just try to rest." Lucas said, putting a cup of warm tea into Duster's hands, "I think it's safe for you to fall asleep now.

Duster graciously drank the tea, and then smiled. "Th-thanks guys …"

Kumatora came in and wrapped another blanket around Duster, patting him on the back slightly. "You really are hopeless, are you?"

Duster tried to glare at Kumatora, but failed as his body kept convulsing to keep warm.

"But I guess I can forgive you this one time. That frozen Lake bed was too hard to see. You were too concentrated on me to notice that, weren't you?"

Duster nodded, not being able to say a word.

"Get some rest, doofus. You look as if you're about to fall over." Kumatora said, leaving the room.

"I think I'll stay here with Duster, just in case." Lucas said, "His body temperature could go down again."

Duster listened to these words as he felt his mind slip from the living world. More sooner than later, Duster's head bobbed down and he nodded off.

--

Duster looked up and saw beautiful white roses on a tree. The roses were failing to cover the clear blue sky that lazily hung above him. Duster could smell the sweet fragrances of those roses. He could feel the sun in the sky warming his body. He loved the springtime; it was a time for rebirth and new love.

Duster got up and put a hand on the tree. He started to notice something peculiar about the tree – it had a heartbeat. The heart kept landing a gentle thump against Duster's hand, as if to tell him that everything would be alright. The wind made the branches dance, and also consequently, made a rose land near his feet.

Duster picked up this rose, and noticed something amazing about it. This rose was a gentle shade of pink, despite all the other roses being white. No matter how beautiful the white roses were, he had to admit, he had never seen a rose as pink as this. It almost reminded him of …

The scenery suddenly changed, and he was now seemingly standing on water. He looked around at the gentle night that had consumed him, still holding the rose. He looked down at his feet once more and saw a strange yellow flower he had only heard about in books– a desert tulip.

The wind suddenly blew, and he dropped the rose. He saw the rose drift lazily towards the tulip. He gasped as he saw the two flowers drift down the river together, leaving him behind. Duster ran after the two flowers, trying to catch up to them. But no matter how far he ran, Duster just could not grasp the pink rose he had picked up earlier.

He took one more step, only to sink into the lake that he was previously standing on. He flailed about, trying to reach the surface. But as hard as he tried, he could not get near. He saw the two flowers just above him as he started to fade out of consciences.

--

"Duster …" He heard a voice murmur

Duster felt the pressure of a huge hand on his shoulder and jumped. He frantically stared around and saw that he was still in front of the fire place in Osohe castle. Duster sighed and grabbed his head – it was all a dream … thank goodness.

He looked over at the hand that was connected to Flint, who had taken the liberty of taking his trench coat back, carrying a sleeping Claus over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to wake you up to tell you we're going home." Flint Said, taking a hold of a sleeping Lucas and putting him on the opposite shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired …" Duster immediately said, "But plenty warm now."

"Good. You should probably go home too." Flint said, walking out the room. "Oh, you might want to take a look at the princess first."

Duster blinked and turned his head. He couldn't help but smile at the sight he saw before him. Kumatora was sleeping lazily at the table behind him. He didn't want to admit it, but Kumatora was pretty cute when she slept.

Duster stood up, letting the blanket wrapping around him drop to the floor. "I think I'll put her to bed." Duster said, smiling, "Then I'll get some sleep myself."

Flint nodded, then without another word, took off. Duster looked at the blanket beneath him and picked it up. Gently and cautiously, he wrapped the blanket around the sleeping princess, being careful not to wake her up. He then proceeded to pick her up and bring her to her room, laying her gently on the bed.

Kumatora stirred, but still had not woken up. She turned over into her bed and drifted on to a deeper sleep. Duster smiled as she did this. The poor girl probably had used all of her energy from the past day, and she needed plenty of sleep to face the next.

Without thinking, Duster stroked his hand gently across Kumatora face. He had no idea how close his face was getting towards hers; all he could concentrate on was her smooth and even breaths. Duster's fingers rested on Kumatora's lips, not realizing how close his own lips were to touching hers …

Duster stiffened and stood straight up. His head was reeling from standing up WAY to fast, but he managed to maintain his composure long enough to sprint out of Kumatora's room. Once out in the hallway, he let his back slip on the wall. He felt so dizzy he though he would vomit.

A few moments passed, and Duster's head cleared. He took a peek back into Kumatora's room and saw that she was still asleep. Duster sighed in relief. He wouldn't want the Princess to wake up because of his own clumsiness.

Duster turned back into the hallway and touched his lips lightly with his fingers. He thought about his own actions from the point he had brought her into her room. He had no idea why he would do such a thing – what WAS he doing anyway?

… was he trying to _kiss_ her?!

Oh heavens no! That couldn't be it!

Duster shook his head and walked down the hall, still thinking about the past events. He felt so confused as to why Kumatora was just so attractive enough to gain Duster's detailed attention.

" … we really should tell her …" A voice murmured from behind a door.

Duster stopped.

"But what if he never comes?" Another voice said, "I mean, the West Kingdom was demolished and destroyed when New Pork city was built!"

Duster looked into the cracked door and saw two of the resident ghosts talking.

"Yeah, but I keep hearing that the West kingdom relocated." The other Resident ghost said.

"Those are only rumors." The ghost replied, "Besides, they probably forgot about the pact they had when the King died."

"But what if they turned out to be true?" a third ghost said, phasing through the walls, "I mean – just because the king died doesn't make the marriage null."

Duster's ears perked at the word 'marriage'. Just what do they mean?

"It was the magypsies' jobs to tell her about betrothal, not ours." The ghost said, "They never told us to tell her if they dissappeared."

"They said they would leave that to the West kingdom to tell. But still – to find out on such short notice … it would break her heart."

"Which is why we must tell her now!" The ghost said, spreading out his arms. "It will give her time to think and –!"

"But it will STILL be on such short notice." The second ghost said, "Besides, we still don't know if the rumors are true."

"We don't even know if Prince Rais is still alive." The third ghost inquired.

All the ghosts sighed in unison.

"All we can do now is wait. Probably Fate will solve this mess sooner or later." The First ghost said.

Duster could tell that the conversation was over with that and walked off again. He had no idea what was going on, but he felt deep within his heart that it was nothing good. The poor girl, whoever this was, would be married off to some one she didn't know, and-

Wait.

Wait a moment.

They didn't mean Kumatora, could they?

Duster felt his heart skip a beat.

If the rumors were true, and this 'West Kingdom' had a prince that Kumatora needed to marry, then that would mean …

_He saw the rose drift lazily towards the tulip. He gasped as he saw the two flowers drift down the river together, leaving him behind. Duster ran after the two flowers, trying to catch up to them. But no matter how far he ran, Duster just could not grasp the pink rose he had picked up earlier._

Duster grabbed his head as it was beginning to hurt without explanation. He felt so sick, just so sick, he needed to do something or he might just collapse on the floor.

He needed to get out of Osohe castle, that's what he had to do! He needed to relocate and think things over. The Rumors aren't true, he told himself. They couldn't be true, all of those are lies. Kumatora isn't a real princess, the Magypsies just named her that for their story. She didn't need to get married to some stranger, she would be free and happy to enjoy her life. No one would take her away from him … no one could … no one could …

Duster's head bonked the castle wall, and he fell back on his seat. He found himself outside, staring at the cloudy skies above him. It was still nighttime, and he needed to get home and get some rest. He was actually glad that wall had hit him before he fell into the frozen moat.

Duster crossed the bridge and lazily started walking home. He just felt too dejected that he'd rather not face another obstacle getting in the way. All he wanted now was rest, shelter from this bitter cold, and to know to truth behind Kumatora's 'betrothal'

Because he didn't want to lose Kumatora.

--

I know a certain somebody who's going to like this chapter!


	3. Her Steed

Coke Zero! It does the writer wonders!

--

Lucas got up and stared out the window. The lands were still covered in white snow just like yesterday and the day before. He admitted it was pretty, but he still hated the cold none the less.

He jumped out of bed and landed on the floor with a hard 'thud', waking Claus up. Claus rubbed his eyes and glared at Lucas.

"Do you have to do that EVERY morning, Lucas?!" Claus said, "We have a ladder, y'know!"

Lucas stretched and stared at the window once more. "The ladder takes away time. We have sheep to herd." Lucas said, scratching his side.

"In this snow, Lucas?" Claus said, still glaring, I don't think dad'll even let the sheep out of the stalls – if they could …"

"Claus, we spent the last few days doing nothing because of this snow. I don't want to catch cabin fever …" Lucas said, yawning, "We need to something …"

Claus grabbed his crutch and got up, limping towards the door. "Maybe dad'll have something for us to do …"

Lucas sighed, "Hopefully …"

--

Unknown to Lucas and Claus, Flint had already taken the sheep out to herd. He left early without waking the two boys, thinking they need a rest from all that play they did yesterday. Besides, he needed to think about Claus – the boy with no limb. There will be no pleasant combination when it comes to missing half a leg and the slippery snow.

The sheep all cried at their master, either eating or complaining about the snow. Flint sighed and stared at the cast landscape before him, still covered with a blanket of snow, going so deep the snow when a quarter way up his legs. He wondered when the spring will come.

Flint turned his head. He could've sworn he heard a sound – wind? A small Earthquake? A Landslide perhaps? He turned his head again, but still could find nothing that gave out where the sound was coming from. There was no wind, he felt no shaking, and he was nowhere near any sliding hills.

Finally, squinting through the distance, Flint finally saw something unbelievable.

It was a heard of hoofed beasts, about 20 or 30 of them, heading straight towards him.

Normally, a regular man would run. But Flint stood steadfast, despite his sheep scattering and running in fear.

His steadfastness proved worthy as the beasts came close, stopping or circling around the cowboy. Flint held his staff over his shoulder, not phased by the appearance of these … things.

These things that men like Flint were riding.

"You there! Commoner!"

Flint turned towards the voice, only to find a sharp sword being pointed at his face.

"Tell us, Commoner, is this the Osohe kingdom?"

Flint blinked.

"Well? Speak up!" The man got off his beast and came so close to Flint's face that he could smell his breath. "Or do you not speak our language? Or perhaps you're not intelligent enough to-!"

"I can speak." Flint said, sternly, "I just choose not to."

"Prime Minister Lawrence!" Another voice, this time younger, called, "Please, leave this man alone!"

"Your Majesty!" The man now known as Lawrence cried, "I'm trying to be civilized here!"

"Pointing a sword at a stranger and calling him 'commoner' is not civilized, Prime Minister." A young man said, riding up to Flint and Lawrence on another beast.

The prime minister bowed deeply and apologetically. "I am sorry, Prince Rais …" he said, "Traveling so far, I have forgotten my manners."

"I will deal with you, later …" The Man, now known as Prince Rais, muttered under his breath. "But for now, please, I wish to speak with his man."

"Of course, your majesty."

Flint saw the man jump off the beast, which nickered silently, and studied him. He was much shorter than Flint, Just a few inches taller than Kumatora. The small, white ribbons he was wearing in his hair failed to cover his golden sand-coloured hair. He looked no older than 24 years … possibly even younger.

"I am sorry for the prime ministers rude behavior …" Prince Rais said, "He has forgotten that the Osohe no longer exists."

"I'm afraid I don't know much about it." Flint said, looking down at the boy. "Why are you here, any way?"

"Just tell me … Does Osohe Castle still stand?" Prince Rais asked with utmost formality.

Flint nodded slowly. "It's in ruins, but somehow, it managed to make it past the dragon's awakening …"

"Then there's hope yet!" The prince said, a smile appeared on his face, "We can restore this kingdom once more!"

Flint Blinked once again. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me, or rather, show me which way it is!"

Flint pointed westward. "Just keep heading that way. You won't miss it."

"Oh, thank you kind sir!!" Prince Rais said with excitement. He ran back to his beast and mounted it, kicking it lightly twice on its barrel. "Please, kind sir, if you won't mind meeting us there later on … I want you to show me everything after you gathered your sheep"

"Not at all … I guess …" Flint said, shrugging.

"Men! Women! We're off!" Rais said, his beast giving an excited whinny sound and rushing off, the beasts and people following close behind.

Flint blinked then shook his head. He whistled twice, summoning his sheep back to his side. He had wondered why a Prince would want to go to Osohe castle in the first place – he seemed nice enough to trust, unlike the prime minister, who stuck a sword in his face.

Flint hope he made the right decision even speaking to that kid.

--

Duster felt like he would go blind any second now from staring at the ground too long. The sun shining brightly plus the fact that the white snow reflected that light was a dangerous combination. Despite that, Duster didn't feel like facing away from the snow. Rather, he needed it to concentrate. He could not get the conversation he had heard last night out of his mind.

"Maybe it was all a dream?" Duster said, shaking his head, "Or perhaps that tea had something in it … But Lucas would never do that, he makes the best tea!!" Duster rubbed his head in frustration, trying to figure out a way to make the whole conversation not real. All ways he told himself were failing miserably.

Duster stopped short when the white snow suddenly changed into a dull brown color. He made it to the bridge of Osohe castle. So now what? Should he ask the ghosts about Kumatora's betrothal? Should he warn Kumatora about the supposed coming of a prince that may not be alive? Should he even warn her about her betrothal? Or that a kingdom is coming to take her away from Duster?

Speak of the devil! Duster turned when he heard the hard pounding of hoofs against the ground, despite the snow. Duster stared in amazement as the beasts came hurling towards him … not … slowing … down …

Duster yelped and hid his face behind his arms when the beasts came close, and slowly opened them when he felt himself not get pulverized by these strange hoofed beasts. He sighed in relief – he was alive!

Or at least, he was now.

Duster looked around at the men and women mounted on the beasts who were circled around him. What should he do now? As his father would say, the best way to break tension is by a simple …

"Um … hello …?"

No, not that!

"Greetings there, sir!" The man who Duster assumed was the leader of this pack, who promptly got off his horse and walked up to Duster with an outstretched arm. "I take it you're the gatekeeper of this hold?"

"Uh …" Duster muttered. Just WHAT was he talking about?

"Do you mind if I …" the man beside him coughed, "… oh, and of course, the Prime minister enter this establishment."

Duster gulped. "Um … well … actually, it's off limits …"

The young man blinked innocently and looked behind Duster at the lowered Drawbridge.

"But the Bridge is down!" The man stated, "Wouldn't that mean that we are free to walk in?"

"I was … just lowering it for myself …" Duster said, scrambling for words.

"But you just said the castle was off limits!"

"… I left something in the castle."

The young man blinked innocently again smiled. "If you don't want us to enter the castle, just say so!" he said laughing.

Duster smiled. For some reason, he had a good feeling about this man …

"Prince Rais!"

… Aaaaaaaand that feeling was gone in a flash.

"This man is blocking us from our most important destination!" The Prime Minister said, huffing, "Let's just rush past him: the princess could be in there as we speak!"

"Lawrence." Rais said, turning to his assistant, "We are trying to be civilized here. I will not have war be brought upon this land."

"But this … commoner …" Lawrence said, his teeth grinding with anger, "He souldn't stop you from your destiny!"

Duster thought about sneaking inside the castle while the two fought out their positions. That or just completely run away. Either way, that would leave the prince without an answer. But before he could take one step, the prince rested his small hand on the man's shoulder and stopped him.

"Please sir, this is of utmost political importance." Rais said, his face serious. "I have much to discuss with the princess of the Osohe kingdom …"

"Well … I'm not sure if the 'princess' is even up yet …" Duster said, this time the truth actually coming out, "Maybe she's still sleeping or-."

"I'm right here, doofus." Kumatora's voice said from right behind Duster.

Duster stiffened and turned around to Kumatora, who did not look at all happy about the amount of visitors she had at her gate. She looked at Duster and tapped her foot, as if waiting for an explanation, which Duster just couldn't give. Rais, on the other hand, sprang towards action as soon as he saw her. The Prince bowed deeply in formal respect. "Your Majesty, Princess Kumatora of the Osohe kingdom …" he said, never facing her.

"Um … yeah? I'm her …" Kumatora said softly.

Prince Rais marched towards Kumatora and gently kissed her on her hand, kneeling before her. Duster felt his gut heat up in rage, grinding his teeth so hard they started to hurt. Kumatora retracted her hand immedietly after Rais's lips touched it, holding it gingerly as if he had just poisoned it. "Okay, seriously. What's going on here?!"

"You mean you do not know?" Prince Rais asked, blinking, "Do you even know who I am?"

"As of right now, you're trespassers on my castle grounds …" Kumatora hissed.

The Prince laughed. "Oh, forgive me, I do not mean any hostility when I am present." Rais then snapped his fingers as he thought of an idea. "I know, a peace offering!"

Rais marched over towards the beast that he was riding and lead it towards Kumatora, who backed up at the sight of the creature. "Take my horse. He is one of the fastest in my land, more durable than any other horse …"

"Th-that thing … is a horse?" Kumatora said, quite shaken by the presence of the creature … the horse.

"You never seen a Horse before, have you?" The prince laughed and handed the reigns over to Kumatora. "Take him. A Princess as lovely as you needs a horse that has equal beauty and much strength."

"You're Majesty …" Lawrence said, with a little less hostility than before, "Are you sure you want to give up your steed? You raised him ever since he was a little foal …"

"I have many more, but I was planning to give the princess my best one." He said. "After all …"

Duster wished he could go deaf to whatever the prince was about to say. He pleaded to anyone who would hear him. Alas, there was no answer, and he was forced to hear those brutish four words that he never wanted to hear.

"We are getting married."

--

As of right now I still have no idea what to name that Steed. I was hoping for something English or British sounding but I just cannot think of anything!! GRAAAGH D:


	4. Her Anger

DO THE WAKA LAKA EVERYONE!! THE WAKA LAKA!!!

--

Duster bumped the back of his head against the castle wall over and over. Why he did, he just couldn't tell you. It was perhaps because he would rather be anywhere else than right outside Kumatora's room, hearing her argue, yell, and scream at the resident ghosts of Osohe Castle. He could have been possibly trying to knock himself out so he can be free from hearing such pain from the princess. Or perhaps it was the very thought of the four words he heard earlier that was making him so masochistic …

'_We are getting married'_

Those four words rang over and over in his head like a haunting melody that just would not stop. Each time that melody sang, it would hit him hard and heavy, like being trampled by a herd of cattle-snakes. He wanted to believe none of this was real, but the presence of the West Kingdom's small band of Prince Rais's subjects, maids and butlers (And of course the Prime Minister) kept reminding him it was all too real.

He wanted to die. That was the gist of it.

Prince Rais approached Duster quite cautiously, being afraid he was in a meditative state (I mean, why else would he repeatedly bump him head against the wall?). He listened intently as Kumatora and the Ghosts kept arguing and shouting at each other, then sighed and spoke.

"I assume the princess was not informed very well about this matter?" Rais said, adjusting his ribbons in his hair.

"She was not informed about this _at all_." Duster sighed, trying his best to hide his glare from Prince Rais.

"I wonder why though …" Rais said, looking at the grieving thief.

"Apparently from what I could gather from the next room …" Duster paused to hear more of the ghosts' rants, then turned back to the young blond, "The Magypsies were supposed to tell her, but …"

" 'That time' Came, didn't it?" Rais whispered. "I figured as much …"

Duster blinked and stared at the young prince, who stood there in a state of deprivation. "You know about that?"

"My Kingdom was demolished by the evil Tyrant Porky when I was a young lad …" He said, "My father told me stories of 'that time' when that happened, and I knew it had to be sooner or later that the dragon would wake up."

"Prince Rais … may I ask you something?" Duster spoke up.

"Why of course." Rais said, smiling. "My Father always said that the best was to cure curiosity is just answering the question. What is it?"

"Do you really have to marry Kumatora?"

Prince Rais looked grim, but then looked sincere as he answered. "It was both our Father's last wishes – Her father wanted to see her married off to the west kingdom's prince …" He pointed to himself, "And my father just wanted to see me wedded off. Period."

"Then why marry Kumatora?" Duster said, "Her father died, the kingdom's disbanded. Shouldn't that make the marriage null?"

"It was both my father's and the Magypsies' hopes that the princess would restore the kingdom." He said, taking off his white ribbons, "Our fathers were very close friends – almost brothers. They were allies in wars and economic partners. If any time the Osohe kingdom was in trouble, the West kingdom would do its best get them out of it. If any time the West kingdom suffered from something, Osohe would act and try to correct that suffering."

Duster couldn't help but smile at hearing such a relationship between two kingdoms. "Sort of like 'Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?'"

"Exactly …" Rais sighed. "My father was terribly grieved by the death of King of Osohe. He died later of an Illness brought upon our migration to a different terrain."

"You're trying to tell me you're going to marry Kumatora to respect your father's wishes?"

"That and to try to restore _both_ our kingdoms …" Rais stated, "Our kingdoms have been tampered with because of the interference of that evil tyrant."

Duster sighed. He had to understand Rais's point of view: Not only is he doing this to respect the wishes of both his and Kumatora's fathers, but to also try to rebuild something that was lost. This was something political he just had no control over. He was always told that if he couldn't control a problem, then he should just lie back and let that problem go.

So why couldn't he let THIS problem go?

Kumatora Kicked the door open, furious and tempered. Rais offered his kindest apologies and consolations, but Kumatora gave him one nasty glare and hissed.

"You. Out of my Castle. Now. I'll deal with you tomorrow." Kumatora said before fleeing down the hall.

Duster and Rais looked at each other with confusion, then Rais coughed and bowed. "I will respect her demands. I shall lead my band to an empty clearing and camp there for the night."

"Right … yeah …" Duster muttered, not really paying attention to Rais. "You go do that … I'll … I'll talk to Kumatora."

Duster walked a few steps, then realized something and turned to Rais. "Oh! You're … um … what is it called again … Horse! Do you want him back?"

Rais shook his head. "I gave her that horse as a peace offering. It's up to her if she wants to keep it or not." Rais turned to leave. "I took the liberty of putting him in the courtyard. He seems quite content in there."

"Right … Thanks, I guess …" Duster said before running off once more to join the princess.

--

Kumatora sat on the steps that lead stone to grass in the courtyard. She watched as the fountain (that covered the spot where the needle once was) lazily spouted water into a little pond. She sighed and turned her head sideways, her eyes locking onto her 'gift', wondering about, inspecting his new home.

Kumatora got up and went to the horse, then paused. She had forgotten how intimidating it looked up close, massive and tall. Its hoofs were well bigger than her hands and feet combined, and had brown colours that contrasted the snow. It nickered silently as it poked its white nose in the snow, looking for some grass to feed on.

The horse's head suddenly jerked up and locked its eyes on Kumatora, who gasped slightly at the horse's sudden movement. The horse then proceeded to make his way over to the shaken princess. Kumatora debated weather to run, stay, or approach the horse herself. Fortunately (Or unfortunately, however you look at it), The Horse had reached her before she could make that choice.

The horse stood there, then lowered his head near Kumatora. The princess hesitantly let her hand rest on the horse's forehead, and she soon found herself stroking that horse. This creature wasn't so bad after all: he was quite social.

"I bet you have a name, huh …?" Kumatora whispered dejectedly at the horse. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to penetrate the horse's mind to see if his original master had named him anything. Only one name seemed to appear over and over again in the horse's mind.

"Ellard?" Kumatora said aloud, "That's a pretty funky name." She said, once again stroking the horse's forehead. "A little bit too noble if you ask me. What does he use you for, any way? Do you really have to carry such a person on your back? It must be painful!"

The horse gave a nicker that almost sounded like a chuckle. Kumatora sighed and chuckled herself. "Yeah, the prince does look quite small …"

She fussed and messed with the reigns around the horse's head until she finally found the loop that loosened it. She took off the reigns from the horse, who seemed quite content at her actions. "You're free to stay. But I'm not sure exactly how to take care of you … I suppose I just can ask him later on about it …"

"So that's it?" Duster's voice rang from the door that lead to the courtyard, "You're giving in? You're going to marry Prince Rais?"

Kumatora glared at Duster, then turned on her heel and threw the reigns she was handling to the opposite wall. She then turned back at Duster and yelled. "Did I tell you to leave??" She asked, quite angry at the thief.

Duster poked his finger into his chin, thinking. After a moment, Duster shook his head. "Actually, no, you didn't"

"Well, I'm telling you now: GET OUT." Kumatora yelled. She turned back to her steed to avoid Duster's gaze. Duster, on the other hand, for once did not obey her commands, and marched right up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kumatora, listen to me. I know you're upset about this but-."

"Upset?" Kumatora let out a sarcastic laugh. "Who said I was upset? So it turns out that I need to marry a prince from a far away kingdom in order to restore glory to both our kingdoms, why would I be upset?"

Duster winced as Kumatora tightly grasped his hand and threw it violently away from her. "Two words, Duster." She said, "I'm pissed. I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life: What's worse, Doria, Ionia, Aeolia – none of the magypsies are here for me to yell at! They were supposed to tell me and they didn't! They just left me without a word! Duster, I'm _very _upset. So upset that I just want to kill some one right now … I'm just so … just so …"

Kumatora let out a frustrated yell and kicked the snow on the ground. She then proceeded past the horse to the opposite walls and punched her fists against it. After a few moments of violent acts towards the poor wall, Kumatora finally fell to her knees, exhausted.

Duster approached Kumatora and offered to help her up, But Kumatora stopped him.

"Don't." She said, "Just … don't Duster. I don't want to hear anything right now. Just …" She clenched her hands into fists. Duster could see her shaking, trying to hold back tears. "Just leave …"

Duster wanted to stay. He wanted desperately to hold her, to hug her, to tell her everything would be alright, that it's okay to cry. His heart wanted that, but his mind told him to obey the princess. He turned quickly and dragged his feet back into the castle.

Duster turned back. There it goes. She was crying. It was hard to resist the urge to go back to her, but somehow, Duster managed to pull it off. But each step he took farther away from Kumatora, it pained him. He felt so useless, so helpless right now. Before he could exit the castle, he finally fell to his knees, his heart unable to take the pain anymore. He soon found tears sliding down his face, and he soon sobbed uncontrollable into the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kumatora, I'm sorry …" He sobbed, "I'm sorry I can't do anything … I'm sorry I can't take you away from this fate … I'm sorry … I'm sorry …"

Duster would remain there on the castle floor for a long time before he could leave, uttering apologies into the ground.

--

Lucas took a long look at the clear night sky, seeing his warm breath float up into the air. It was a rather cold night, but Lucas couldn't help but feel rather refreshed by this cold air. His father suggested it to Duster, who passed by looking not so well. Lucas had to join Duster outside to make sure he was alright. The poor guy looked like he could barely stand.

"So it's really true …" Lucas muttered to Duster, his hands deep within his pockets, "Kumatora's really getting married."

"Yeah …" Duster sighed.

"That's … good, I guess …" Lucas muttered, "Nothing like a wedding to uh … y'know, lighten things up … when is it …?"

"Rais told me that they would be wedded as soon as Spring comes …" Duster said, even quieter than before.

"Ah … I see …" Lucas simply said, starting to feel awkward.

Silence fell amongst them. Lucas really had no idea of how to cheer a grown man like Duster up – that was more his father's job. After all, even Lucas could see a growing relationship between him and Kumatora. But to have a close friendship like that shattered by a betrothal was something Lucas couldn't understand – he had yet to find himself a girl to call his own.

"Lucas … I know you hate the winter time …" Duster muffled into his scarf.

"You do too." Lucas replied.

"But … I … I want to make one wish …" Duster whispered.

Lucas looked at Duster, who looked into the night sky and almost prayed.

"Let this winter last as long as it wants to … Let it last forever if it wants to … I just don't want spring to arrive …"

"Yeah …" Lucas said, almost as dejected as Duster, "same here …"

--

Believe me, guys, I'm trying to Include Lucas as much as I can in this story. But remember that it's centered around Kumatora and Duster.

Also, I promise to have Claus do something Stupid and funny next chapter. I just don't know what yet.

Also, I love horses.

Also, I say the word 'also' too much.

Also, you know when you say a word over and over again it starts to lose it's meaning?

Happy turkey day, peeps.


	5. Her Choice

You want Claus stupidity? I'LL GIVE YOU Claus stupidity!

Also, younger viewers may want to cover their eyes.

--

Claus felt so proud of himself right now.

He had accomplished something he could not do for months now.

He climbed up the ladder onto Lucas's bed.

TRIUMPH!

But now here's the question: how will he get down?

Claus stared from his bet down to the floor – It was a good 5 feet to fall, not enough to kill him (thankfully), but enough to seriously hurt him if he wasn't careful. But how could he be careful with only one good leg to stand with?

Lighter and Fuel were nice enough to construct a 'fake leg' for Claus a few days ago, but he did not feel the need to wear it quite yet, mostly because he can get around fine without it. Sure, he had trouble standing up, but he never needed help from anything or anyone. The only thing he felt insecure about was getting up stairs and ladders.

He got over that insecurity when he got onto Lucas's bed, but now how is he going to get down?

He wished he brought the wooden leg with him.

He then remembered how every single morning, Lucas didn't even need a ladder, he would just jump right out of the bed onto the floor with a loud 'thud', waking Claus up every morning. He always landed on his feet, much like a cat.

Well, Claus would try anything once. One leg or not.

Claus took a deep breath and slid off the edge of the bed. He landed hard on his foot, but soon found it hard to keep balance, and then fell flat on his face. Brilliant.

After a while, Claus found courage to move his arms and legs, and found nothing was broken. He turned over onto his back and saw red flowing from his forehead.

Great. Juuuuuust great. His head was scraped.

Brilliant.

Claus groaned and got up to moved over to his own bed. He flopped in his mattress as he let the pain from falling flow out of his body in attempt to lift his self esteem just by a few notches. Just as he was about to close his eyes, his brother came coming in, looking dejected.

"What's up with you?" Claus asked, eyeing his sad brother.

Lucas blinked at Claus as he stared at the red on his forehead. "Uh … what happened to you?"

"Hey! I asked you first!!" Claus said, laughing a bit.

Lucas knelt beside Claus's bed and began healing his cut. Claus couldn't help but notice the fact that as he did this, Lucas seemed more and more depressed by the minute. He just HAD to know what the heck was going on. He hated being left out on things.

"Really, Lucas, what's up?" Claus said as he sat up on his bed.

Lucas shook his head. "It's nothing we can't control."

"Well, even if you can't control it, it's still bothering you." Claus smiled. "At least tell me. I might not be able to help but I guarantee you'll feel better just telling me about it."

Lucas glanced at his brother, then back down to his feet and sighed. "Princess Kumatora is getting married."

Claus blinked. "Congrats for her." He said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You know the man that showed up a couple of days ago from the west kingdom? The prince?"

Claus nodded, "Yeah."

"Him."

Claus stared at Lucas for the longest time, then shook his head. "Y'mean Duster hasn't asked her yet??"

Lucas stared at Claus with a skeptical look on his face. Claus rubbed the back of his head nervously, then sighed, "I mean … uh … never mind …"

Lucas proceeded to sit beside his brother on his bed and look at his knees. "I dunno … It's some sort of political thing: The prince hopes that the Osohe kingdom will come back if she's married to the prince."

"Well, that's great." Claus said, "Why are you so glum about it?"

Lucas brought his feet onto the bed and hugged his knees. "It's not as simple as you think, Claus. You haven't known Kumatora for as long as I have. She's one of my best friends."

"So shouldn't you be happy for her?"

"Claus, listen. She doesn't even _KNOW_ the guy. She didn't even know that she was betrothed. Claus, there may be a chance that she could get taken away from here and never return."

Claus finally understood, and couldn't help but feel guilty about his past comments. "Sorry … I didn't know."

"No, Claus, it's okay. As I said, you haven't known her for that long."

"Well … there may still be the chance that Kumatora will end up happy. Prince Rais looks like the kind of devoted husband any girl would want."

"But what about Duster?" Lucas asked, his question muffled into his knees.

Claus bit his tongue again.

"Right … Duster …"

"I guess his depression is rubbing off on me." Lucas stated, "He's a best friend too. And Duster – he doesn't like to admit this – but he's a very sensitive creature. His emotion touches every one of us and … sometimes, it's just unbearable."

Claus looked at the ceiling as his brother said this. It was true – every time Duster felt happy, sad, angry, hurt, or scared, it seemed that all of his closest friends would feel the same way, even if they weren't involved at all.

"Has he done it?" Claus blurted out.

Lucas jumped from the bed onto the floor, staring with wide eyes at his brother. "**WHAT?!**"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!" Claus yelled with embarrassment at his brother, "I mean, has he … y'know … told her?"

Lucas blinked. "Told her what?"

"Y-y'know …" Claus seemed nervous at saying these next few words. "Th-that he … _loves_ her?"

"Oh …" Lucas blinked then though real hard, laying his hand on his cheek. After careful processing, Lucas finally shook his head. "I don't even think he realizes that himself yet."

Claus sighed. "No wonder Duster feels depressed."

Lucas tilted his head. "Excuse me?"

"Lucas, don't you see?" Claus asked him with sincerity, "Duster is upset that not only will Kumatora be taken away, but he won't have the chance to tell her how he feels. He doesn't realize this himself, so that's why he's depressed about everything!"

Lucas blinked. For once, Claus was right.

"How did you figure that out?"

Claus shrugged. "I got into Mom's old books."

Lucas stared at Claus with disbelief, then left the room without a word.

"What?!" Claus yelled after his brother, "They're good books!!"

--

Duster sighed. He had not seen Kumatora in two days, and he was starting to get worried. Every time he tried to go to the castle, the draw-bridge would be up, the ghosts would tell him she wasn't around, or he just lost confidence to even face her as he approached the castle. It was getting stressful to him: He would spend more hours around his father rather than Kumatora (And heaven knows that Duster would rather be anywhere else that with his father). On the brighter side, while Duster wasn't able to see Kumatora, Prince Rais had not seen her as well, so he at least did not have to worry about secret conversations that were happening without his knowledge.

Duster looked in the distance and saw Osohe castle still standing proud and strong, albeit crumbled in some parts. Duster debated with himself if today was the day he would finally see Kumatora and talk to her, to finally ask her what her choices are. Weather to marry a prince she doesn't know, or to leave her father and her kingdom's history forever unknown in the dust. Either way: She would not be happy.

Duster sighed once more, and then picked up his foot to continue on to the castle.

"Hello there, Gate-keeper!" A young, energetic voice rang from behind him, followed by sounds of horse-hooves beating on the dirt path. "It's certainly a lovely day: The snow's still around, but the sun is shining bright!"

Duster sighed and turned to the voice. As he suspected, it was Prince Rais, and behind him, two more massive beasts Prince Rais called 'horses' following in tow. Duster tilted his head and pointed. "Why the horses?"

"Well, I was hoping Princess Kumatora and I would go for a ride." Prince Rais motioned towards a black stallion, "I suspect she has no clue how to ride a horse, so I brought along Novak here to help her learn a bit and-."

"I-I'm sorry …" Duster said, nervous. "I uh … just checked, her bridge is up."

The prince looked concerned. "The Princess is still recovering from this shock?" he asked, the grabbed his chin in his hand. "Maybe I could offer some of my maids to help her. Maybe she's sick."

"I'm sure the resident ghosts are taking care of her …" Duster said, glancing at the castle. "Either way, I think it's best to just leave her alone."

The Prince blinked, then smiled warmly. "Then, perhaps, will _you_ ride with me?"

Duster looked at Prince Rais, surprised. "R-ride? Me? B-but-!"

"Don't worry Duster" Prince Rais said, grabbing the thief's wrist, "I promise you Novak will go easy on you!!"

Duster gulped. People actually _ride_ those beasts?!

--

"… Now remember to keep your heels down, Duster." Prince Rais instructed, "And to keep your back straight and arms bent. We want to make this as comfortable for the horse as possible."

Duster squirmed and fidgeted in his seat until he found the right position to ride with. He felt somewhat awkward riding the black stallion, but as prince Rais said, he was friendly and quite easy going, making this experience a little less frightening for him. In fact, after getting over the fact you're at least four feet off the ground controlling a huge beast, this was …

… fun.

Duster smiled. He was finally having fun after these few days of depression. Who know that the very person Kumatora was going to marry would be the one making him feet better.

"Hey … um … Prince Rais?"

Rais smiled, "Please, no formalities, Duster, just call me 'Rais' for now." He said.

"Er … sorry, Pr- I mean … Rais." He said nervously, "I just have a question."

"Yes?" Rais said, looking over at Duster.

"Why are you being so friendly towards me?" Duster asked.

Prince Rais smiled warmly at Duster again. "Is is the way of a gentleman, Duster. My mother raised me to show kindness and respect towards all man, whether they be hostile or equally as kind in return."

Duster blinked, then sighed. This was not the answer he was looking for. He would rather hear …

"Actually, I have something to tell you."

That wasn't quite it, but it was something.

"Yeah?" Duster asked.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

Duster blinked, then shrugged. "Sure."

"There is someone … I care about … that I'm afraid I may lose."

Duster tilted his head. Could it be …?

Rais shook his head then smiled once more at the theif. "Nevermind, Duster. Forget I said anything."

Now that was certainly strange, Duster thought. Duster shook his head and stared ahead at the road in front of him. But his glances kept return to the prince every time he thought about what he said. Someone he cares about, just who, exactly?

Duster and Rais rode to the spot where they originally started, and with some difficulty, Duster got off his stallion and thanked the prince.

"I'm sure by tomorrow, Princess Kumatora will feel better." Duster said reassuringly. "But, I've been thinking. Maybe it is a good idea to send some maids over, just to make sure she's okay."

"That's good to hear." Prince Rais said, getting off his steed. "I will send my best three maids … Rachel, Clara, and Lunette"

Duster smiled and waved to the prince as he wondered back to his campsite, then proceeded onwards to …

Wait, where was he going?

Duster thought and thought, but every time he questioned, his heart would answer "Osohe Castle". He finally guessed that it was useless to fight against his heart's wishes and wondered towards the Castle. Unlike his lie said earlier, The Bridge was down, welcoming anyone in to the castle. Duster took a deep breath and plunged into the castle, struggling to keep his confidence intact.

Yet again, he found the princess in the garden, watching her horse wonder around.

Duster coughed. Kumatora gave no answer. Time for the direct approach.

Duster walked up to Kumatora and sat beside her, hoping to get some sort of reaction. Alas, there were none. A few more moments passed, the Duster coughed once more before braving talking to the sulking princess.

"So … uh … I talked with the prince …" Duster said silently, "He … seems like a nice guy."

"Mm-hm …" Kumatora responded with no emotion.

"He's … actually not that bad …" Duster said, trying to sound a bit cheerful. "M-maybe, if you do decide to marry him … maybe you'll like him."

Kumatora remained silent, leaving Duster feeling awkward. Duster thought long and hard of ways he could strike up a conversation, but after long moments of thinking, he gave up.

"Look, Kumatora …" Duster said, "I can't exactly say I know how you feel, but at least, I can say that you must feel miserable."

Duster placed a hand on Kumatora's head and started patting it lightly. "But sometimes, we have to abandon our own happiness and stresses for the stresses of other people. We know nothing of the Osohe kingdom. My dad keeps on claiming he met the king but we all know that was a big fat lie."

Kumatora still had not reacted. Duster sighed once more.

"All I'm saying is … whatever you choose, I'll be right there for you, I'll support you all the way through."

Kumatora finally got up and wondered to the fountain that laid in the center of the courtyard. She stared into it as if trying to get an answer from it. Duster watched her as she did this, her warm breaths wafting into the air around her.

"I'm gonna do it." She said silently.

"What?" Duster asked, his eyes slightly glazed.

"I'm going to marry prince Rais. But not for my father's sake, the sake of my kingdom or for Prince Rais's kingdom."

Kumatora stared into Duster's glazed eyes, never blinking. "I'm doing it for those who raised me. I'm doing it for the Magypsies."

Duster blinked. "Why …? I thought you were mad at them …"

"Yeah … but their gone now … I specifically remember Doria saying that she always wanted to see me in a wedding dress … walking down the aisle …" Kumatora shook her head. "Who knew it would be with a man I don't know …?"

Duster stared at her, then looked sideways. "If that is what you choose, I'll support that choice."

"You don't have to, Duster." Kumatora said, "I … I know … it must … be … be painful."

"Painful or not, it's my choice to say with you. And that's what I'll do." Duster proclaimed, "I'll stay with you even if it kills me."

Kumatora ran to Duster and embraced him tightly. Duster looked from side to side, seeing the only witness was the horse, then proceeded to hug her back as tightly as he could.

"Do you really mean it …?" Kumatora said into Duster's chest, "Will you really stay with me?"

Duster nodded. "I promise never to leave you."

"Then please, stay with me … just for a little longer." Kumatora murmured.

"As long as you want, princess." Duster replied softly.

--

Um … yeeeaaah …

Also, omgsexjokelawl


	6. Her Kiss

WARNING! This Chapter contains so much fluff you may feel like sleeping with a teddy bear tonight!

--

"So That's it?" Flint asked Duster, lifting a sack of wool over his shoulder, "You're giving up?"

"Just face it, Flint …" Duster said, his head in his arms as he rested on the edge of the table. "There's nothing we can do. We just have to … let all this happen."

Flint sighed. "I dunno, Duster. Something about this just seems suspicious." Flint said as he moved the Sac of wool to the top of an ever-growing pile of wool, "I mean, there's this kingdom that no one's ever heard about and out of the blue, a prince just happens to show up and claim he's that land's ruler? It just doesn't make sense."

"He's still only a prince …" Duster said, "He hasn't ascended to the throne yet: He doesn't have all the powers he needs to restore the kingdoms."

"Who does then?"

"The Prime Minister … Lawrence."

"I see." Flint proceeded to a different bag of wool and lifted it up on his shoulder. "And this is for the sake of the Osohe kingdom, right?"

"Right …"

"The one that no longer exists, right?"

"Righ- wait, no!" Duster said, lifting his head up off the table, "It does exist, Flint! It's just … that … well …"

"No one lives in it save for Kumatora. Who doesn't realize or even cares she a princess."

Duster opened his mouth to argue, but nothing would come out. He closed it, then opened it once more, hoping words would spill out. Nothing. Absolutely nothing came out, not even air. Duster was utterly at a loss for words. He gave in.

"You're right … But … The West Kingdom-."

"Look, Duster, we're not Talking about the West Kingdom any more. We're talking about Kumatora." He said, practically throwing the sac of wool to the top, "She may have made the decision to marry the prince, but I'm wondering if it's the right decision. Kumatora is marrying somebody _she doesn't even know_, Duster. Someone she doesn't _love_."

Duster's ears slightly rang at the word "love". He looked at Flint, desperate for some explanation as to why.

"I married Hinawa because I _loved_ her, Duster, not because I needed to."

Duster Blinked, "Well, why are you telling me this?"

Flint sighed and shook his head. That stupid moron …

"I don't know, Duster, why AM I telling you this?"

"Hey!" Duster got up quite quickly, facing Flint, "I asked you first!!"

"I'm saying that I shouldn't have to tell you why I'm telling you this. You should know yourself."

Duster clenched his fist. Was Flint calling him … stupid?!

"Hey, Dad …" Lucas came in, dragging a sheep behind him, "I brought the next sheep for sheering."

WHAM! Lucas beheld a sight he would rather have hid from. Before his eyes, he saw his own father having a punch delivered to left half of his face. Lucas let out a yelp and closed his eyes tightly, covering them with his hands, hearing only the sounds of a splintering side table drawer that broke under the force of his father's weight. Lucas peeked out through his fingers and saw His father cough and wave his arm to clear away the dust that was forming. He faced Duster, hiding his eyes again when he saw a look he would always hide from: anger.

"Okay … now …" Flint coughed twice, "That … that was uncalled for."

Duster did not say anything, but rather looked ticked at the cowboy's previous comments. Part of him was actually yelling at him, cursing him that he would do such a thing to such a dear friend when all he was doing was trying to help him. Duster let himself calm down and breathed heavily, although the anger still growled within his heart.

"I-I'm sorry, Flint … I just …"

"Duster … it's alright …" Flint coughed, rubbing his jaw, "No one of us is hurt."

"Not physically at least …" Duster sighed heavily, "It's … just, at this point, I have no idea what to do …"

"Then let me help you." Flint said sternly.

Duster blinked at Flint, but before he could utter a word, he felt a hard punch right onto his forehead. The force left the thief dazed and confused and soon, he found himself sitting on the ground, holding his throbbing head. Duster shook the dizziness away and looked at Flint, his face even redder than before. He tried getting up, but he slipped and fell to the ground once more. Duster cursed once more, and then looked at Flint, who held no sort of emotion.

"What the hell was that for?!" Duster yelled. "I just said I was sorry!!"

"I'm not mad about that anymore, Duster." Flint said, holding out a hand to Duster, "Rather, I was trying to knock some sense into you."

Duster slapped Flint's hand out of the way and got up with great difficulty, grunting as he did. "Well, it didn't help Flint!" Duster yelled, "I have no idea what the hell you want me to do! We just can't do anything, _I_ can't do anything! Flint, it's pointless!!"

"It … it's not pointless …" Lucas's voice quivered from the doorway. Both Flint and Duster looked over at Lucas, whose tears were threatening to fall out right before them.

"Th-there's at least one thing you can do …" Lucas said, gulping, "I-It won't do anything to stop the wedding but … but …" Lucas hiccuped, "But at least … you should … feel slightly better … d-doing it …"

Flint looked at Duster, but sighed. He could tell that in his eyes, Duster still just didn't understand what they were talking about. Was he just that thick?

Duster sighed and looked down. "You may be right Lucas, but … I … just don't know what I have to do."

"All I can tell you … All I can say is that it has to do with Kumatora." Lucas said, quivering a bit.

Duster looked at Lucas, sadness in his eyes. Couldn't he give him a better hint than that?

"I … I just …" Duster sighed, "I'm gonna go home … I need time to think about it."

"You do that, Duster." Flint said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it will come to you eventually."

Duster left, slouching as if he was carrying all of the world's stresses. Lucas then faced his father and blinked.

"We were talking about the same thing, right?"

"Lucas, you're a smart boy." Flint said, "You tell me what he should do."

Lucas looked at the door that Duster left through and thought. "He should go to Kumatora and let her know how he feels about her. That way, in a sense, Duster at least didn't lose one battle to his personal war. He should then ask Kumatora for a response … in which, I hope she feels the same way."

Flint smiled. "That's exactly it, son …"

Lucas sighed, "I hope Duster realizes what he should do … before it's too late."

--

Wes was a man of few intelligent words. But he always knew what to say, weather they were helpful or just to curse someone off. But the past few days, no matter how many speeches Wes said in his head, in his heart, none of them were the correct thing to say. He felt that as a father, he failed, but he still kept trying to be there for his son at least half the time he needed him (He felt that it was useless to be with him 24/7, or else Duster wouldn't be able to depend on himself). Now he looked out the window, seeing his son sit out on the porch, his knees up to his head in depression.

Wes knew how to fix this.

Wes marched outside and walked up beside his son, then promptly sat down slowly. Wes looked at Duster, who's eyes were drooped from lack of determination. Wes coughed and spoke up.

"Sooo … I hear your friend is getting married." Wes said.

"Who hasn't heard?" Duster moaned, "By now the whole village knows …"

Wes gave out a deep 'humph' and glared at his son, "So why do you sulk like this?"

Duster remained silent. Wes was about to whack his son when Duster's voice croaked a few words he hated.

"I just don't know …"

Wes sighed. No, whacking his son wouldn't do anything. He couldn't force the truth out of him. He sighed and looked at the sky, blue with enjoyment. Not a cloud in sight – it was actually warm for once. It was a pleasing day.

Wes smiled as he thought of an Idea. "Hey, Son, do you want to spar for a bit?"

Duster looked up and blinked. "With you?" He asked, in which Wes nodded, "But you're so … so …"

"Old?" Wes didn't know whether to laugh or not, but it did not matter right now, "Son, I still have some strength behind these old bones still, I'm not senile yet!"

"Sometimes I wonder." Duster muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing … nothing …" Duster said aloud.

"Come on, just one match, if nothing else, then just for exercise. Alright?"

Duster sighed. "I suppose it's the best thing to do right now."

Wes lead Duster to a clearing near their house and took a stance, in which Duster copied. They stood there for several moments, until Duster finally unleashed an attack against his father, swinging his faulty leg at his head. Oh, if only Duster weren't Wes's son, he would have won right off the bat. That predictable oaf, he always opened with the same move every time they sparred.

Wes caught the leg with one hand and used the other grab Duster's arm. Soon, Wes had swung him over his head and to the opposite side of the clearing. Wes rubbed his shoulder as soon as Duster landed in the snow, face first.

"A thief shouldn't think tor rashly." Wes said, still rubbing his shoulder ("Perhaps, I am getting old")

Duster stood on his hands and knees and spat out snow, then got up and faced his father again. He decided to go for a different trick.

Duster rushed towards Wes at full force, ready to strike. Wes took a stance, ready to counter. But as soon as Duster and Wes were close, Duster suddenly disappeared to the side and used a kick to confuse his father.

And confuse he did. Wes wobbled uncontrollable, but was still able to stand. He then felt a light jab at the back of his neck brought upon by his son's own hand. He turned to Find Duster was about to use a punch, and easily caught his fist in his hand. Duster's eyes widened in confusion before he felt a light blow to his stomach.

Duster stumbled backwards and rushed again towards his father, releasing a fury of jabs at him, all of them effortlessly blocked by Wes's arms.

"Duster, you're acting rather harshly." He said, blocking more of his son's hits, "tell me what is wrong!"

"I …" Duster talked between his jabs, not realizing his heart was talking, "I don't want to say goodbye to Kumatora."

"That's natural." Wes said, dodging his son's kicks, "we will all miss her."

"But … I don't know, there's just something I'm not sure of." Duster said, Punching once more at his father.

"What is it son?"

"It's just – ." Duster took a moment to try one more round-house kick at Wes. Damn, still no good. "It's just … I'll never have the chance to make her …"

"Happy?" Wes said, blocking one more of Duster's hits, "And why do you care so much about that?"

Suddenly, Duster's face turned angry and his furious punching and jabbing became more rapid. "I just don't know!" Duster yelled, "It's because I feel happy when she's happy! I like it when she laughs and plays, I want to comfort her when she's feeling down, I want to make sure she's happy for the rest of her life!"

Wes found his movements became sluggish. But he was at least breaking through. "Just say it, Duster, why do you want to do all this?"

Wes felt a force hit him Right Square in the face, knocking him backwards and hard onto the ground. But despite all the pain he was dealt with, he smiled when he heard Duster utter these next few words …

"It's because I love her!!"

Several moments of silence rang by, and then the horrible realization came to Duster. Not only did he admit his feelings towards someone to someone else, but he hurt him in the process.

"O-oh my gosh, Dad, I'm so sorry!" Duster said, rushing to his father, "A-are you okay? Did I hurt you?! Oh god, please, be okay!"

"I'm fine, moron." Duster's father moaned as he got up, "Maybe a broken nose, but that'll heal."

Duster gulped as he saw his father smile like a fox. "Right now, I want to hear more about this deal."

--

Duster and Wes dragged themselves back to their house, where Wes offered Duster a warm cup of cocoa. Duster would have enjoyed that cup if he wasn't in so much despair and stress right now. Elbows on the table, his head in his hands, Duster contemplated how he could let such a secret spill out like that, right in front of his own father! I mean, what will he think?!

Wes sat at the table and rubbed his beard, looking at his son. "So … Duster …"

"Don't you _dare_ say anything, Dad …" Duster groaned, "I'm in enough embarrassment as it is …"

"What's to be embarrassed about?" Wes asked, "So you have a little liking to Kumatora, there's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Dad … I just don't like her, I _love_ her …" Duster said, glaring slits at his father, "And you better not tell anyone this or -."

"Duster, by now, the whole town knows you have a liking for her." Wes stated.

Duster cursed and slammed his head against the table. Wes was almost certain Duster had knocked himself out by that stunt, but movement from his head shaking side to side soon subsided that suspicion.

"Duster, there's nothing wrong with being in love." Wes said, holding his mug in his hands. "In fact, I too fell in love. Everyone has a love they develop in their lives, you should be happy!"

"Then why do I feel so miserable?" Duster mumbled into the table.

Wes closed his eyes. "You tell me, son."

Duster groaned as he lifted his head, "You too, dad?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you. If you love some one you should _know_ what to do."

"But … what if I'm wrong?"

"You leave that up to me." Wes said. "Now spill it."

Duster breathed deeply and let his thoughts spill out. "It's because that I'm afraid Kumatora will be taken away from me, and I'll never have a chance to make her happy. What's more, even though I'm sad about this … I actually _like_ Prince Rais. He took me horseback riding and is a very nice guy. I'm certain he'll be a devoted husband and make sure she's happy and safe, it's just …"

"Just what, Duster?" Wes asked, intently staring at his son.

Duster looked into his mug and sighed. "She'll never know how I feel about her. Nor will I ever know how she feels about me."

"So what should you do?" Wes asked.

Duster shook his head. "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I …"

"Son, just tell me what you should do."

Duster looked up from his mug and faced his father. "I … I should … tell her …?"

Wes nodded. "Bingo."

"But I'm afraid, dad. What if she doesn't like me back? What if this just confuses her more and she gets even more stressed?! What if –?"

"What if my nose turns purple and I start squealing like a baboon?!" Wes blurted out.

Duster stared at his father, blinked twice, and hung his mouth open. "I'm sorry?"

"Son, there's no time for 'what-if's'. There's no time for anything at this point. You told me what you need to do and so you should go do it." Wes proclaimed, standing up from his chair.

"I … I should …"

Wes nodded. "And quickly … It's actually getting warmer outside. Spring will soon be here before we know it."

Duster's face turned from that of despair and confusion to that of determination and courage. "I will. I WILL do it!"

Wes pointed out the door. "Then do so, Son! Tell her your feelings, even if she doesn't love you back! This is love we're talking about, Duster, **LOVE!!**"

Duster rushed out of his house and ran down the hill. He ran through the village, almost knocking over a few of the residents on the way, and sped towards the Castle. He got into the castle and rushed to the courtyard, where alas, Kumatora was still waiting.

Kumatora turned and blinked at Duster, who was gasping for air. Kumatora wanted to glare at him for disturbing her and coming in unannounced _AGAIN_, but instead Kumatora just stood there, waiting for Duster to recapture his lungs.

"So …" She said darkly, "Why are you here?"

Duster gasped between breaths. "Kumatora … I want to … I want to get something off my chest …"

Kumatora leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Okay, spill it."

Duster Stared at Kumatora, unable to grasp his thoughts. His mouth hung open as if to say something but it stood silent. Duster shook his head. What the hell should he do now?!

Kumatora grew rather inpatient and approached Duster. "Look, if you don't have anything to say, then leave. The Prince and I are –."

Duster grabbed Kumatora's shoulders tightly. "Don't think about the prince right now. Don't think about anything. Please."

Kumatora quivered a bit and stared at Duster. "W-what are you-?"

Without warning, and to Kumatora's surprise, Duster's lips met with Kumatora's. She felt herself tense up, unable to or rather not wanting to escape Duster's grip. She slowly lifted her arms and embraced the man around his chest, locking lips with the thief. Duster let his grip go into a soft and gentle embrace, resting his hand behind Kumatora's head.

They both agreed in their minds that this moment should never end.

--

Holy crap kisses are hard to describe.

Also, next chapter _may_ contain sexual themes. Hardy-har.


	7. Her Decision

After a loooooooooooong Hiatus, I'm back with another chapter. Hope ya enjoy!!

---

The Sun gently shown through the window that belonged in Kumatora's room. It spread from the floor, slowly rising onto her bed. The sun seemed to have smiled as it landed on a familiar face, one that didn't belong to the Princess, but otherwise it knew all the same. The light gently lulled Duster out of his peaceful sleep as his eyes fluttered open.

Duster let out a silent breath of air as he gently sat up in his bed. He ran his hand through his hair in a vain attempt to straighten it. He then looked to his side where a sleeping Kumatora was, her breaths even and soft as usual. Duster smiled and ran the back of his hand against her cheek before resting his lips against the side of her face.

"I love you …" He whispered into her ear.

Kumatora rolled over and grabbed the man's hand, smiling as she did. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her eyes that glittered in the sun. Duster felt his face flush, and in response, turned his face away to the dull grey wall. He heard the shuffling sheets, signaling that Kumatora was also sitting up in her bed. What he had not counted on was the fact that Kumatora grabbed Duster's face and turned it towards her, forcing him to look her in the eye.

Her expression turned from pleasant to tense, telling Duster Kumatora was about to tell him something bad.

"This night never happened." Kumatora said to Duster in a toneless voice. "It's just between the two of us."

Duster didn't know whether to feel afraid, mad, or saddened by that statement, but in his heart he knew why. Kumatora let Duster's face slip out of her hands as he faced the dull grey wall again, determined to hide his expressions from Kumatora.

"I know …" Duster said, "Actually, I'm really sorry about … that … I … sorta got carried away…"

"No, I was the one that egged you on." Kumatora said, getting out from her bed and into her day clothes, "But still, it is best that no one knows about this."

Duster nodded silently.

"Is the prince coming today?"

Kumatora Nodded, "Yes, he is."

"I-I see …"

"We were planning on …" Kumatora stifled a growl, "… on a winter ball … in this castle … to formally announce our engagement …"

Duster said nothing.

Kumatora Sighed. "Duster … I'm glad this happened."

Duster turned to Kumatora and blinked. Kumatora shook her head.

"You allowed me an opportunity to express something I just couldn't." Kumatora said, using her toe to draw circles in the ground. "I mean …"

"I know what you mean, Kumatora …" Duster said, "I'm just glad you responded."

They smiled at each other for several moments before Duster got out from the bed, got his day clothes on, and hugged the small princess in his massive arms. "Maybe a miracle will happen."

"We could use one right now." Kumatora mumbled.

Duster touched Kumatora's chin gently and raised her head so that she would look at the thief, who smiled pleasantly. "Just keep praying."

With that, Duster turned and left out the door. Duster walked a few paces before hearing his name being called by the princess. He turned his head towards the pink-haired girl, who stood at her doorway, contemplating her next thoughts.

"I love you …"

Duster blink, smiled, and turned away. He felt something in his heart swell up. He knew this sentence had a deeper meaning than one would think if just hearing this. He knew this 'I love you' had a message …

And that message was 'goodbye'.

Duster swallowed hard, and with his voice quivering, replied "I love you too."

Duster ran down the hallway before the princess could get another chance at talking to the thief.

--

Duster was farther away from the doorway than he thought.

He kept forgetting how massive the Osohe castle was. It took at least 10 minutes just to reach the third floor. The princess's room just _had _to be on the top floor. Well, at least she was getting her exercise, unless Kumatora found a shortcut from the bottom floor to the top floor.

Duster sighed. So he had admitted his feelings for Kumatora _to_ Kumatora, Now what? Should he try to whisk her away like some hero in Hinawa's old Books that he use to read, or should he just sit back and accept the inevitable. Either way, neither he nor Kumatora seemed too fond of either idea.

Duster bumped into a strange figure in the hallway and fell back on his seat, cursing to himself why he can never watch where he was going. He looked up at the figure he had bumped into, and rubbed his eyes when he saw double.

"Wait …" Duster stopped himself, "I'm sorry miss, and I tend to bump into people when I'm not paying attention." He took another look at the young lady, still seeing double. In precaution, he lifted both of his index fingers at both of the raven haired ladies and asked "Er … twins?"

"Triplets, actually." One of the ladies said, smiling. "We are the three maids that were instructed to come here to tend to Kumatora's needs. My name is Maria, and this here is Clara."

"Our youngest sister, Rachel, is with Prince Rais." Clara said, motioning down the hall, "The Prince said he had some special instructions for her."

"Peh, she was always his favourite …" Maria said in a hushed tone, "But we love her none the less. By the way, where can we find Princess Kumatora at this moment?"

"Oh … um …" Duster rubbed the back of his head, looking at both the girls, "She's probably still in her room … Knock first!"

"Thank you, we will." Clara said, bowing in unison with Maria.

Duster watched the two girls go off, hoping they would be able to find the princess on the top floor. As soon as they disappeared, Duster sighed and ventured down the hallway once more, venturing towards the door …

Duster heard voices in the next room. One he could immediately recognize as the voice of Prince Rais, but the other voice was unknown to him. Perhaps he was talking to one of the resident ghosts?

Duster peeked through the opening the door had left, and spotted Rais in the room, as well as a raven-haired girl who looked just like the two girls he met earlier. "That must be Rachel." He said to himself, noticing her distressed look, "I wonder why she looks so sad …"

Duster closed one of his eyes to get a better view of the inside of the room, his ears straining to hear the conversation happening inside.

"… but why must you do this, my prince …?" Rachel said, her voice cracked with emotion, "Am I not important as the rest of the kingdom?"

"My love …" Rais said, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders, "I love you, you're my entire life to me, and I can't bear to let you go. But you know this is as important to me as it was to my father. I cannot abandon his cause."

"But my love …!" Rachel squeaked, "You do not know this girl … you don't even love her …"

"Regardless if I love her or not, I have a duty to fufill …"

Rachel looked away, her shoulders quivering.

"Rachel … my love, please do not cry …" Rais said, his voice soft, "I know it seems like the end, but you know as well as I do I will always love you …"

"And I will always love you, my prince …" She said, wiping her eyes and facing the prince again.

"And nothing can change that fact. Even if the heavens proclaim that Princess Kumatora and I are married, my heart will always belong to you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around the prince, letting her lips meet with his. This scene was all too familiar to Duster, seeing the two love-birds like this. He felt his throat swell as he backed away from the door, straining to hold back tears.

All this time … all this time, the Prince was in the same exact position as Duster … that's what he meant when he said there's someone he was afraid he may lose … All this time, the prince hid an affair with the youngest of the three maids … how could he have known?

Duster rushed down one more flight of stairs and out the doorway of the castle. He picked up his feet as soon as he reached the snow, slipping only once on his trip from the castle to Flint's house.

--

"Un-be-lievable." Flint said, giving out a heavy sigh, "You really did _do it_, didn't you?"

"That doesn't matter, Flint!!" Duster said, panting, "It's Prince Rais! He has another he loves, he's in the same exact position as Kumatora and I!!"

"And what does this discovery have in worth?" Flint asked, His two boys behind him, "I mean, now you have something in common, how will that stop the wedding?"

"I … well …" Duster held up an index finger to state a point, only to find his mind would not form one. He bit his tongue, still thinking.

"You said that they were going to have a ball, right?" Lucas asked, leaning his elbows on the table he and Claus were sitting at.

"Yes. Why?"

"Every member of the West kingdom will be there, right?"

"Yes …"

"The prime minister currently holds power of the kingdom temporarily until the prince is crowned king, right?" Lucas asked, "So, maybe what I am thinking, there could be other ways of doing some sort of union between both kingdoms without marriage. For example, maybe a peace treaty, right?"

"I can see where you are going, Lucas, but could it be really that simple?" Duster asked, rubbing his head, "I mean … the prince has to agree to, right?"

"After this, I think he will be more than happy to agree." Flint stated, smiling secretly, "If we get both the prime minister and the prince to agree, we can write up a treaty and everyone will be happy to marry whoever they want."

"I don't think it will be that simple." Duster sighed, "I mean … Lawrence isn't all that … well, approachable."

"Which is why we should approach him during the winter ball!" Lucas stated, "I mean, who wouldn't be happy at a time like that? Every one's dancing, eating, music is playing …"

Claus stared at his brother, one of his eyebrows lowered. "You've gotten into mom's books too, have you?"

"Hey! You've read them too!" Lucas yelled.

"They're good books!" Duster said.

Flint sighed, "Whatever." He said, "We all agree that we will talk with the prime minister and the prince during the ball, at which time we will have a peace conference in order to talk things out. Deal?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Still …" Claus said, a catlike smile on his face "I can't believe you actually _did it_."

"Go to your room, Claus." Flint said.

"But--!"

"Go. To. Your. Room." He repeated, a lot darker than before.

Claus hopped off his seat and hobbled to his room, frightened at his father's face. Soon after, Lucas was compelled to follow his brother. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, but just seeing his father's face like that … it sent shivers down his spine.

Duster watched with disbelief as Flint's sons ran off. He looked back at flint, his face long with shock.

Flint merely shrugged.

--

"… And that's what I am saying, Kumatora!" Duster said excitedly, "We can call off the marriage and still be at peace with the West kingdom! You don't have to marry the prince and you can still be free!"

"Duster …" Kumatora said under her breath, "Can we talk about this some other time? Like … when I'm not being fitted for a gown for the ball?"

All three maids that Prince Rais had sent over to her were hard at work sewing up a gown for the princess. It was rather plain looking, but Maria had stated it was like that because it was merely only half done."

Duster took a quick glance at Rachel, seeing her face beam with happiness. It was surprising to her that he found out about their affair, but after Duster Promised to keep the fact that he knows about the affair, Rachel sighed with relief. Duster clearly remembered the discussion he had with the three earlier …

"We've actually known all along they had a thing for each other." Clara stated, "But for the sake of ourB country and our sister, we kept it secret."

"We were hoping for a miracle like this." Maria said, "They're absolutely miserable without each other."

"We will be glad to help you, Duster, as long as you help Rachel in the process." Clara stated again.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling, but at the same time he saw that she was worried. Poor Rachel, having to share this pressure with Rais, as well as Kumatora. But this was just the realization Duster needed.

"Kumatora, I can't speak to you at any other time than now. I might not be able to see you between now and the ball!" Duster said, grabbing the girl's hand. "Kumatora, you heard my idea, all I need is your opinion on it. Rachel, Clara and Maria have already agreed to help us, we just need you agree too!"

Kumatora hung her head down, closing her eyes and contemplating. Several moments of silence followed suit before the princess looked into Duster's eyes, speaking seriously.

"You promise that I won't have to marry the prince?" she asked.

"I promise."

"You promise that this plan will work?"

"Promise."

"_Are you sure??_" she asked.

"I am quite positive, Kumatora." Duster said in his bravest tone, "After the ball, you'll walk out a free princess."

"Then I'll do it."

"Really?"

Kumatora sighed, "I admit I've neglected my duty as the representative of the Osohe kingdom. And to say that that was possible because it didn't exist anymore is not an excuse. It does exist, I admit it. I might be the only remaining member of the original kingdom, but now, I want to make the Magypsies' wishes come true. I want the Osohe kingdom to live on in all of you, and through that, we will need the help of the West Kingdom."

Kumatora looked at Duster.

"But, if I have to give up my love to do so, I can't do it. I will battle to find another way around it."

"Kumatora …" Duster said, stunned by her words. "That's … that's deep."

"In other words, I'm saying yes." She said, a smile appearing in her corner, "But I'm counting on you – all of you – for your help!"

Kumatora's smile turned to an annoyed frowned once she had said that, pointing out the door, "Now, I want you out."

Duster shrugged and began to show himself out the door, then popped his head back in, "Hey, girls, if it isn't too much to ask, see what you can do about her hair." He said, winking.

Duster wondered back out, walking as casually as he can. Inside his heart, he was bursting with happiness, about to explode. Not only will Kumatora will remain free, but also, Prince Rais will have Rachel all to himself. This helps both of them immensely.

Duster touched his lips momentarily.

Wow, to think this miracle would happen after they had kissed.

---

So, I'm actually wondering what kind of books Hinawa reads.


	8. Her Dance

I'm sorry this chapter ended up so short. I promise a longer one after this, I swear!

---

"Dad, hold still, you're making harder than it should be."

Lucas's hands flew restlessly as he struggled to tie a simple bow on his father. Lucas, Claus and Flint were all busy getting ready for the winter ball that was planned for at least 2 weeks by now. Luckily, a local tailor was able to fit Lucas and Claus into their own suits, while Flint still had one of his own and another for Duster to borrow. While they were all clean and neat, no one of them felt comfortable in that said suit.

"Haven't worn this since Lighter's wedding …" Flint said, putting a finger in his collar, stretching it out a bit, "I'm surprised it still fits. How are you over there, Claus?"

Claus fitted the leg that Lighter and Fuel had made for him on, then with a little assistance, Claus had gotten up and smiled proudly. "I'm fine, dad."

"There!" Lucas said, his hands wide apart as he checked out the beauty of knot-work.

"Not bad." Flint said as he checked himself out in the mirror, fingering the black velvet bowtie slightly, "I supposed your mother taught you to do this."

"She did always say that one day it would come in handy." Lucas said, smiling. "Where's Duster?"

"He's upstairs in my room, getting ready." Flint said, grabbing his dust-covered cowboy hat (much to the dismay of Lucas), "Perhaps he's having some trouble tying his tie on too. Why don't you check on him?"

Lucas nodded and walked upstairs to his father's room, gently rapping on the wooden door with the back of his hand. "Duster?" he called, "Are you in here? Can I come in?"

"Yeah …" a light, though dejected voice said from the other side of the door, "Come in …"

Lucas pushed open the door, seeing Duster look at himself in front of the mirror, frowning. Lucas cautiously approached Duster and tapped him on the shoulder. "You okay, Duster?"

"Not really …" Duster sighed, "I feel so nervous for some reason. I've been feeling nervous all day. I haven't even eaten because of how nervous I feel – I feel like I could throw up!"

"Try to calm down, Duster." Lucas said, turning him around, "Everything will be fine, I promise!"

Duster looked into Lucas's eyes. They were so serene, he couldn't have opposed him. He nervously pointed to his undone tie and coughed "I-If you wouldn't mind …"

"Not at all!" Lucas said, smiling as he started to fix the tie, "You just need to keep telling yourself there's nothing to worry about. One way or another, Kumatora's not going to marry Prince Rais."

"I-I know … I just wished I had your optimism." Duster said, sighing, "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, I guess."

"You can say it like that." Lucas said, releasing the bowtie and turning Duster back around. "Just keep praying, everything will be alright."

Duster looked at Bowtie and touched it gently with his finger, then smiled at Lucas. "You're just so kind, Lucas. Sometimes I wonder how you got to be this way."

Lucas shrugged "You really don't need to worry, Duster. If all else fails, we'll improvise. Are we ready to go?"

Duster breathed in, expanding his chest and standing up straight, held it for a minute, the let the breath go and slumped. He straightened up again and winked at the boy, holding a thumb's up at him.

"You bet."

--

The castle was transformed from being a ruin of the past to being a quaint, elegant castle of today. Candles in paper spherical lanterns were hung from the walls, making the snow drifting down slowly light up with many colors. All around the castle gates, people both familiar and foreign to this castle along with horses of various colors all circled around, all in fancy gowns and suits and saddles Duster never even knew existed. He could only imagine in his head what Kumatora's dress would be like. As far as he knew, the maids all worked madly for the past two weeks on her dress (It would've taken them only a week had the princess been a bit more docile in that situation). He took one glance at the cowboy and his two sons trailing him. Lucas glanced back, giving him a reassuring smile. Duster nodded and looked at the Castle, the draw bridged lowered and decorated with desert flowers. They would die quickly in this winter cold, but it enhanced the beauty that Castle Osohe held.

They were escorted across the bridge and all stepped into the castle, the people lined up along the walls, exchanging words of wisdom and arguments. Duster searched frantically around for any sign or sound of Kumatora. No rough-housing or yelling anywhere, she must not be here yet. Duster sighed, venturing in the ballroom that was located behind the castle. Duster once again searched around, still seeing neither hide nor hair of that pink-haired princess. Duster sighed as he leaned against the wall beside Lucas, staring out.

"Where do you think she'd be?" Duster asked Lucas

"She's probably making some last adjustments." Lucas answered as his brother walked up to him and Duster, holding a plate of lemon tarts in his hand, "She'll be here, or else this ball would be rather pointless." Lucas took the freedom of taking of the tarts, breaking off a piece and throwing it in his mouth.

"You really need to enjoy the ball right now, Duster!" Claus said, offering the thief a tart, in which Duster rejected.

"Sorry, Claus, I'm not really hungry …" He said, "I just want to know where Kumatora is."

"Stop worrying!" Claus said, practically stuffing the tart in his mouth, "Kumatora will be here!" Claus took a moment to study the ball room, then held up a finger, smiling. "In fact …"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Osohe Kingdom and of the West Kingdom." A voice boomed, "Please make way for His highness, Prince Rais, and her majesty, Princess Kumatora!"

The Lights turned dim, causing everyone to turn their attention to the entrance of the Ballroom. There, clad in a blue and white ball gown, with matching evening gloves and hair band, stood Kumatora, dressed in the most regal fashion anyone would ever see in their life. Beside her stood Prince Rais, also dressed in a Regal fashion, a sword at his side, taking the princess's hand in his, smiling. Kumatora did not resist nor scowl, her face remained emotionless, looking straight forward as they made their way into the ballroom. Duster watched, completely ignoring the fact that Rais was there, only paying attention to the princess. She … she looked absolutely _beautiful._

"Can I call it or what?" Claus asked.

Music had begun playing, the spot light on the prince and princess. They faced each other and bowed, then embraced each other as they twirled around in the ballroom. Duster watched and stared. This was just so amazing! For the first (And probably only) time in his life, he was seeing Kumatora acting so … _ladylike._ Seeing her in a dress was one thing … but dancing? It blew his mind away.

"She looks so different right now." Duster whispered to Lucas, "Like she's transformed."

"I don't think she's enjoying it though." Lucas whispered back, "Her movements are tense; you can tell she isn't relaxing at all. She isn't even smiling."

Duster looked at Kumatora once more, noticing all that Lucas had pointed out. Yes, her movements were tense. Yes, she wasn't smiling. "That's amazing Lucas. How could you tell from this distance?"

"You kidding?" Claus asked, "Lucas notices everything."

The music finished, the Princess and the prince parted, everyone applauding their dance. Duster took this moment and approached the two, looking as formal as he can. He bowed once, then faced the prince, smiling. "Do you mind if I ask her for a dance?"

Rais smiled. "Not at all, Duster."

Duster turned to Kumatora, extending an arm and hand towards her. "May I have this dance, Princess Kumatora?"

Kumatora looked at the Prince, then back at Duster, taking his hand. Duster took no time in literally sweeping the princess off her feet as the music began to play. They twirled away from Rais, giving Kumatora a moment to speak to Duster.

"This is rather embarrassing, y'know …" Kumatora said, biting her lower lip, "I don't like people watching me."

"Just relax, Kumatora." Duster said, "This party's all about fun right now."

"But what about our plan?" Kumatora asked, "We need to get through to the prince and Lawrence before Rais announces our engagement. If we wait any longer, it's over!"

"Right after this dance, Kumatora." Duster said, embracing her tighter, "At least this way, I get a chance to hold you one more time."

"Oh, Duster …" Kumatora said, her voice softening, "Don't think like that. We'll get through this somehow."

"I know we will." Duster responded with vigor, letting the princess slip out of his arms, still holding her hand, before she immediately returned to his arms. "Just keep praying."

"Right now," Kumatora stated, "I'm praying for something for the music to end soon."

The Lights turned off, the room being filled with total darkness. Panicked yells could be heard throughout, followed by shuffling clothes, as if some people were running out the ballroom. Duster tensed as he felt something grab Kumatora, yanking her out of his arms, Kumatora letting out a yell of protest. Duster reached out desperately, as if his hand would touch some sort of sign that Kumatora was still there – Alas, his hand found nothing.

The lights turned on, making everyone in the room briefly cover their eyes before they were adjusted to the bright light. All the residence's heads were turning, confused and scared at the sudden black out.

"Kumatora?" Duster yelled, turning around, "Kumatora?! Where are you?!"

"The Prince!" A voice yelled, one that Duster recognized to be Rachel's, "The prince is gone!!"

"A kidnapping?" Lucas asked urgently, "But why?"

"Everyone, explore the castle." Flint commanded, "They shouldn't have gone too far on foot, everyone split up and search for them."

Duster bit his thumb hard, so hard it started to bleed. Damn it, this isn't what he wanted. Kumatora … Kumatora was in danger he knew it, And prince Rais with her possibly! This is not how he wanted things to go at all, even if it did mean delaying the engagement. Right now, he didn't care if the princess ended up marrying Rais, as long as she remained alive. Duster ran out of the ballroom, into the courtyard, yelling her name.

Duster would rescue her, no matter what it would take.

---

Wait, Osohe Castle has electrical lighting? When did this happen??


	9. Her Heroes

Woo! A long chapter! I'm actually quite proud of this one!

Claus fans will be happy!!

---

Claus's chest heaved as his leg throbbed, yelling at him for running so fast throughout the Osohe Castle hallway (Or at least trying to). He estimated that about this time, he had searched through 20 different rooms, but none of them contained the pink-haired princess nor did they have any clues on her whereabouts. Claus pulled at his suit-collar as he panted. Wherever the princess was, It didn't seem like she was inside. When his brother approached him, his face gave further proof of that statement.

"You didn't find Kumatora Either, did you?" Claus asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No … nothing." He said, sighing.

"Damn it." Claus sighed, putting a fist to the wall, "Of all nights, she had to be kidnapped _tonight_! Who on Earth would think about kidnapping the princess tonight?"

Lucas turned his head, hearing footsteps from down the hall. He recognized those heavy footsteps as his father's, and he looked at him for some hope of Kumatora's whereabouts. Flint shook his head as if already knowing his son's question, and Lucas frowned.

"Everyone checked the Ballroom thoroughly, they found nothing." Flint said, raising a finger. "Actually, there wasn't anything found, but we did realize there is someone else we're missing."

"So there's a third person kidnapped?!" Claus yelled, "Who?!"

"It was The Prime Minister, Lawrence." Flint stated, "He's gone missing as well."

"So Kumatora, Prince Rais and Lawrence are all missing …" Lucas said, thoughtfully putting a hand under his chin, "Could it be that whoever this kidnapper was, he's after the throne?"

"That, or else, trying to abolish it." Flint replied, "Do realize that the Royal Family's blood line ends with those two. But why would they need Lawrence?"

"He holds some of the throne's powers, doesn't he?" Lucas said, "And while Rais is still unmarried, he's the one responsible for keeping the throne alive."

"That makes sense, I guess," Claus murmured, looking around, "Where's Duster any way?"

As if on cue, The trio heard Duster yell over the hallway, seeing him rushing down with a panicked face. He stopped short in front of the three, and despite him being out of breath, the thief wasted no time in telling them the news.

"I saw …" He panted, "I saw … hoof prints … two sets hoof prints leading out of the castle … Two of the horses have gone missing as well."

"So the kidnapper used a horse as a getaway." Lucas said, "It's snowing outside, but if those prints were just made, then they could lead us to the kidnapper!"

"No duh, Lucas." Claus said, breathing hard between his lips, "Instead of stating the obvious, how about we stop wasting time, grab some horses on our own and catch up to the kidnapper!"

Duster looked at Claus, frowning. "Riding a horse isn't all that easy, Claus. And remember you're at a handicap."

"You are too!" Claus yelled, "You have that bum leg of yours! And yet you rode a horse! Who says I can't?!"

"Claus, you don't even have a real foot anymore, at least I can still feel things with mine."

"Guys." Flint said, lifting both Duster and Claus up by their collars, "Claus just said we shouldn't waste time, and that's what we're doing. While Claus's idea isn't the best one, it's the only one we have right now. So let's grab some horses and move."

Duster frowned, but nodded understandingly. When his feet touched the ground, his head lifted up, his eyes wide. "Guys, stay right here, I'll be right back." He said, rushing off before anyone could ask them why. He rushed down the hall, through the courtyard and back into the ballroom, everyone either standing in their place or doing some good and looking for the kidnapped people. Duster's eyes sorted through the bunch until he spotted Rachel, wondering through, her panicked face giving away her disposition right now. Duster rushed through the people and grabbed the raven-haired girl's arms, her eyes looking at him with surprise. "Come with me." Duster said before she could ask, "We found the prince, we need your help." Duster turned, but then turned back around to her, looking into Rachel's eyes again. "We'll need three horses. You own a horse of your own, do you?"

When Rachel nodded, Duster went ahead and rushed out the room, Rachel in tow. He reunited with the Trio, dragging Rachel along. "She's coming with us."

Lucas looked at the maid, then to Duster, frowning, "It's not right to drag a random stranger around, Duster."

"But she isn't a random stranger!" Duster yelled, "This is Rachel, the one I told you about having an affair with the prince!"

"But just because she loves the prince doesn't mean she wants to come with us." Flint said sternly, "All we're doing is putting her in danger, it's best to leave her behind …"

"No." Rachel piped up, yanking her hand out of Duster's grip, "No, I want to come. I want to find out what happened to Rais." She looked into the cowboy's eyes, putting on the bravest face she could. "I want to protect the prince no matter what. I want to make sure Kumatora's at least safe. At the moment, all I want is for them to be alive."

Duster blinked, looking at the maid with awe. "Sh-should I get Maria and Clara?"

"No. I don't want to put them in danger." She said, strutting outside into the bitter cold, "Come on, we can't afford to waste any more time.

--

It didn't take long for the five to get situated with their own horses. Ellard, Prince Rais's gift to Kumatora, was left behind in the stable. Novak, the black stallion that Duster had ridden was there too. The maid offered her horse up, golden a palomino which she named Skye. Claus was seated behind Rachel while Lucas was situated behind Flint (Who said for some reason, horseback riding felt so natural to him.) on Ellard. Duster took a seat alone on Novak, and off they rode, following the two sets of foot prints out of the castle. They rode for a while until they were left at a fork in the road, the two sets of hoof prints splitting up, one towards the village, another towards the church.

Flint turned his horses head sharply towards one direction. "Duster, Lucas and I will go this way. Rachel, you take Claus to the church."

The group nodded, and Rachel and Claus started off towards one direction, Duster, Flint and Lucas going in another. The trio followed the hoof prints until they found two brown horses outside of the Yado Inn, their reigns tied to a mast. Flint got off the horse, Lucas shortly after, and then followed by Duster, all venturing into the Yado Inn (Which for some reason was unlocked, despite all the current residents being at the ball). They wondered in, and immediately were bombarded by two guards, holding two spears dangerously close to their throats.

"The Prime Minister's Orders. No one sees the prince." One of them recited.

"But we didn't come in to see the prince." Lucas said innocently, "My father here lost a button to his suit, we were hoping to get another one here at the Yado Inn."

The two gaurds, as hard to believe as it may be, dropped their weapons almost immediately upon hearing the boys reason's for being here ("No one can resist his innocence." His father later explained)

Lucas went over to the counter and started to search, placing his hand around, acting as if he was looking for something, "So why is the prince here and why can't we see him?"

"The Prime Minister came in here with him. He said the Prince had fallen ill and wished for him to rest." The guard answered.

"I see …" Lucas said, amazingly pulling out thread. "Guess the ball was too much for him, huh?"

"I guess." The other guard answered, "But it's so strange. Prince Rais lived all his life as healthy as a horse, and suddenly he falls ill? It's weird."

"How weird?" Lucas asked, his head popping up from over the counter, "How is he?"

"He's acting all delirious." The Guard answered. "He's acting all weird and everything."

"Really …?" Lucas replied, "Hey, Dad? Duster? I believe I actually saw a button outside the Inn. Can you two go search for it for me, please?"

"Uh … Lucas, why--." Duster spoke up, but was stopped by a hand placed upon his shoulder, Flint warily leading Duster outside. As soon as they were out of sight, Lucas smiled innocently at the two guards. "You two look like you're working very hard." He said, "While I didn't find buttons, I did find some rum. Want some?" He held up a small bottle of rum, shaking it slightly.

"Oh boy, do we ever!!" The Guards yelled with excitement, rushing over to the counter.

Lucas waited until the very last moment, then lifted his hands as he closed his eyes. "PSI FLASH!" he yelled, a bright flash of light emitting from his hands. The light died down, and the guards were left sprawling on the floor, drooling out of their mouths.

Duster and Flint came in upon seeing the bright flash of light from within the Inn. Duster looked at the two guards, worry on his face. Lucas smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, they're okay … at least, they will be in a couple of hours."

Flint kicked down the doors to the rooms until he found the one that Prince Rais was situated in. He laid in a bed, in similar condition as the two guards. Lucas came in and slightly shook the man, awakening him from out of his stupor. He shook and swayed slightly as he sat up in his bed, holding his head.

"Was he attacked?" Duster asked, approaching the swaying prince.

"Looks more liked he was drugged." Flint said, looking into the prince's blue eyes.

"No …" The prince said hoarsely, putting a hand down from his head onto the bed, "No, he used … he used some sort of power. I'm not sure what, but he just yelled some words and next thing I new …"

Lucas blinked in surprise, "You mean, the kidnapper has PSI powers?" he asked, "Where are Kumatora and Lawrence?"

It seemed those words shook Rais out of his stupor, as his face slightly paled. "Oh gosh … Kumatora! She's in danger! We have to rescue her!!"

"Why?" Duster asked, coming closer to Rais, "Where is she?!"

"Prince Lawrence took her to the church." Rais said softly, "H-he's going to try to marry the princess."

"what …?" Duster said, those words completely knocking the wind out of his lungs, "B-but … why?"

"I heard him say that he would do away with me and the princess as soon as they married … he wants to take the throne for himself!!"

"We've no time to waste. C'mon!" Duster yelled, rushing outside. Flint took Rais from under his arm and half-dragged him to the horses outside, Duster already getting on his horse.

"Duster!" Lucas yelled, grabbing Duster's pant leg as he went up, "Take me with you."

"What? But Lucas—."

"Take him with you." Flint demanded as he dragged the Prince outside. "The prince isn't in the best of shape right now, and I don't particularly want you to go alone. Lucas should come with you. The prince and I will catch up with you as soon as he recovers."

Duster nodded and grabbed Lucas's hand, hauling him up to the horse's back and riding off.

Flint looked at Rais, frowning. "Tell me the truth: About how much danger are they in?"

Rais sighed, "More than any of us can imagine combined."

--

Rachel and Claus followed the footprints to the Church and began spying on the happenings inside through the window. A couple of gaurds were placed there, and Claus was happy to find Kumatora there as well. The bad news was that Lawrence was there also, dragging the princess up the alter to an unwilling looking priest.

"You will listen to me, girl." Lawrence said through his teeth, "We will get married here, and you will behave like a good little girl and sit still."

"What on _EARTH_ do you think you're doing?!" Kumatora yelled, her voice echoing throughout the church, "Let me go this instant or –."

Lawrence grabbed her hand tightly, staring at her through slits. "Do you want me to hurt your friends, princess?" he said, Kumatora remaining silent, "Good, because if you don't behave, I'll make sure that your friends will not meet a pleasant end."

"Why … you …!!" Kumatora struggled more, using her free hand to slap the Prime Minister's face. Silence ensued as the priest stared at the two, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

Lawrence stood there, then smiled sinisterly as his head lifted up towards Kumatora's face, laughing. "Well, then, you have spunk, I can see that."

"I have a lot more that I can give." Kumatora spat, "Right now, I want to give you a world of hurt."

Lawrence said nothing, but instead, held up his hand right in Kumatora's face. "PSI brain Brain Shock."

Kumatora's eyes went wide, but then dulled as her hand dropped to her side, her body becoming limp. Lawrence lifted the Princesses chin up, looking into her eyes.

"Kumatora?" Lawrence cooed with a soft voice, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes …" Kumatora said in a monotone voice.

"Would you like to get married?" Lawrence said with satisfaction. "Say 'yes', and we can get married …"

Several moments of silence followed, but finally Kumatora said "yes". Lawrence again nodded with Satisfaction and turned to the priest, smiling. "Whenever you're ready, father."

"B-b-b-b-but she's b-b-b-being f-f-f-forced to be w-w-w-wedded." The Priest said, shaking, "I-it's a-a-a-a-against my morals to -!"

"JUST DO IT!!" Lawrence yelled.

The priest let out a yelp, then opened a book that was in his hands, beginning to recite the words in there, "A-a-all th-that is p-pure and h-h-holy i-i-in the d-d-d-dragon's eyes …"

Claus's hands gripped at the window ceil, his teeth grinding. Finally, after a while, Claus left Rachel's side and ran into the Church, his hands sparking with electricity. "Alright, stop the wedding, right now!!"

Lawrence and the priest face the boy at the doors, Claus soon joined by Rachel, looking fierce. "Let Kumatora go or you'll regret it!!"

"Ah! Look at this! A commoner boy being brave against that of Royalty! How cute!"

Claus clenched his teeth, and he lifted his hand sending a surge of thunder towards the man. Lawrence smiled, the lightning seemingly stopping in midair, being bounced back at the boy. Claus stood in horror, and would've been hit had the maid not pushed him out of the way. Claus looked at the damaged dealt – the church was going to need a new door.

"I thought I sensed someone with psychic abilities around … well, other than Kumatora here." Lawrence stated, "I knew putting up that PSI shield was a good idea."

Claus got onto his knees, but soon felt a poking force behind his head. The Guard had walked over to Claus and made sure he stayed down, followed up by a guard over to Rachel.

"Move one muscle and I guarantee Kumatora here will be spared of getting married …" Lawrence smiled wickedly, "… by killing her …"

"You … bastard …" Claus hiss through his teeth.

"Now now," Lawrence said, turning back to the priest, "A boy shouldn't use such words. I actually need witnesses to my marriage, so …"

A horse whinny was heard, and soon after, a mysterious force rushed into the Chapel. Duster and Lucas, both on the horse, barged in, and stopped short in front of the Prime Minister, Duster's face serious and brave.

"I have come for Kumatora." He stated.

---

Well, maybe not QUITE as happy, but This chapter contained more Claus than any other chapter. So yeah!


	10. Her Announcemnt

Woo! We're winding down to the end of the story!

---

"I have come for Kumatora."

Duster sat valiantly on his horse, Lucas sitting close behind, Novak, the black stallion Duster had borrowed, stood as tall as he could, his long neck stretched upward. With one movement, Duster hopped off of Novak, rushing towards the Princess, grabbing her shoulders. He was about to sweep her off her feet, away from this place, when he noticed Kumatora's vacant expression, her eyes dull and her body rather limp. He turned to Lawrence, gritting his teeth with sheer anger. "What did you do …?!"

"Oh, have no fear, commoner." Lawrence said, approaching the thief and the princess, "Just a bit of PSI Brain shock, nothing to worry about."

Duster tensed as he took Kumatora from his arms, lifting her head with his hand. "She is rather stunning, though a bit too head strong for me. While she's in this state, she can't resist my wishes. She's as docile as a little kitten now."

"You bastard …" Duster spat, "Release her now, or …"

"Or what?" Lawrence laughed, "Look at me, being threatened by a commoner … a thief no doubt! This is all too amusing."

Duster approached Lawrence to take Kumatora away from his arms, only to have the prime minister grabs the princess's arms from behind, holding a knife up in defense against Duster. "Be warned, thief." Lawrence growled, "These guards in here are under my command. One single _movement_ and I'll have all your friends here killed in their spots. The maid …"

A Guard took a hold of the maid, holding a knife up dangerously close to her neck.

"The boy …"

Claus, still on his hands and knees, was suddenly pushes down by a heavy boot of the guard standing over him. Lucas let out a yell of despair.

"And your friend on the horse there."

Lucas let out a yelp as two more guards came by, holding pointed spears at the boy, the horse moving a bit in fear.

"Make one advancement towards me and all of you are finished."

Duster stood there, his fists shaking in anticipation and rage. There was nothing he could do right now! Just one single movement and all of his friends, including himself, are finished! He took one glance at Kumatora, still noticing her vacant expression. Duster finally fell to his knees in defeat, biting his lip as he struggled to hold tears back.

"That's a good boy." Lawrence cooed, dropping his knife. "Now remain submissive while I …"

A Knife was thrown close to the prime minister's face, a single scratch appearing on his cheek. Duster's head perked up, and he turned, seeing that the maid had thrown the guard blocking her over her shoulder.

"Everyone, close your eyes!!" Lucas yelled, with everyone obediently doing as told.

"PK FLASH!"

A bright flash of light filled the room, every guard in the chapel suffering from a different effect – many eyes filled with tears, many of the sprawled on the floor, and a few other guards vomiting. Duster took a look at Florence, who was covering his eyes. Duster took a moment to advance towards him.

Unfortunately for Duster, Lawrence recovered more quickly than he hoped. Lawrence swiftly threw a knife at Duster, and he dove out of the way. The knife barely missed him, nicking his shoulder before landing on the opposite wall. Duster's shoulder exploded with a read mass of blood, and he instinctively hugged his shoulder with his hand, breathing through his teeth.

"You underestimate me, fool." Lawrence hissed approaching the thief as he picked up a loose spear from on of the sprawling guards, "I may be old, but I know my moves. Remember that I have psychic abilities as well."

The Prime minister held his spear pointed to Duster, smiling sinisterly. "PK fire!"

A flume of fire rushed out of the spear's pointed end, hurling towards Duster. He managed to dodge, but soon after, he tripped on the ground, hitting his head hard. He turned onto his back, only to have a hard foot step hard on his stomach.

"It's been fun, but now you're just being rather annoying. So I'll eradicate you here--!"

"PK THUNDER!" A voice yelled, a bolt of lightning hitting Lawrence square in the back. Lawrence, stunned, dazed, and confused, fell to his side rapidly after the lightning had struck him. Duster lifted himself from the ground, and smiled when he saw princess Kumatora, her vacant expression replaced with that of rage.

"Kumatora!" Duster yelled, getting up, "You're alright! But when …"

"Around the time when you were nicked by that knife." Kumatora said, rubbing her shoulder.

Duster's mouth hung agape, and he shook his head with disbelief. "Why didn't you help me earlier then?!" He yelled, "I could've been burnt!"

"I just wanted to see how you would save me." The princess smiled, "And I must admit, you were pretty brave – just a bit clumbsy."

Duster blushed and smiled sheepishly as she approached him. Lucas, getting off the horse, moved towards Lawrence, cautiously looking over him. "I-Is he …?"

"Of course not, silly." Kumatora said with exasperation, "I just paralyzed him. He'll be okay in a moment, but I think it would be safe if we somehow disabled him from using his powers …"

"Leave that to me …" Claus said, cracking his knuckles, "This bastard deserves a little PSI magnet right now …"

Lucas looked at Claus, raising an eyebrow. "Since when did you learn PSI magnet?"

"Just a few moments ago, actually." Claus answered, rubbing the back of his head.

Duster slapped his forehead, "Geez, everyone, you could've helped me! Why didn't any of you help me?!"

"Because you're the hero of this 'story', Duster." Lucas said, smiling, "You needed a chance to prove yourself."

"And I think you did" Kumatora whispered, turning Duster towards her, "You were _very_ brave."

"Well, gosh, I—."

Out of nowhere, Kumatora planted a kiss on the thief's lips. Duster tensed in surprise, but soon after relaxed and embraced the princess in his arms. Claus and Lucas stood there watching for a while, before Rachel stood in front of them pushing the twins out.

"O-okay, boys, I think we need to leave these two alone." Rachel said with uncertainty.

"B-but I wanna see what happens-!" Claus yelled before he was forcefully removed from the church.

--

A few hours had passed, but a lot was done. Prince Rais had recovered and made a public spectacle of Lawrence and his few guardsmen arrested for treason. Kumatora had returned to the ballroom and announced herself okay. Kumatora, Duster, Prince Rais, the three maids, the Twins, and Flint all went into a private room of the castle for about an hour before they came out into the ballroom once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice boomed from the entrance to the ballroom, "Make way for the Prince of the West Kingdom, Prince Rais, and the Princess of the Osohe kingdom, Princess Kumatora!"

The two royalty, closely followed by Duster, the three maids, the twins and Flint, all entered the ballroom, their faces vacant of any emotion. Rais looked at Kumatora, who nodded. Rais returned that smile, then faced the audience before him.

"People of the Osohe Kingdom … People of the West Kingdom" he began …

"You have been gathered here tonight in celebration of our formal engagement." He stated, "But I now have bad news. There is no engagement. The Wedding has been called off."

The people in the ballroom, both foreign and old to this land, looked at each other with confusion and concern.

"But there is good news." Kumatora began, "We have decided on a mutual relationship between these two kingdoms, one that doesn't require a political marriage. We have decided in a sort of allied power – they will help us as we will help them. They will be our partners in economics, trade, and if worse comes to worse, they will be on our side if we ever have war."

"People of the Osohe Kingdom." Prince Rais stated, "You are all welcome into the West Kingdom as guests, friends, partners, and family, whatever you please."

"And the same goes for the West Kingdom."Kumatora added, "You are always welcome here. Whenever there is trouble, we will do our best to satisfy your need."

"With that …" Rais said, turning to Rachel, "I have one more announcement to make … or rather, a proposal …"

Rachel looked at Rais, blushing slightly as he kneeled down to the maid, his hand raised up to her waist.

"A King cannot rule a kingdom without a queen by his side …" He said softly, "Rachel, will you be my bride?"

There was a silent tension in the air as the audience waited for an answer from the unsuspecting maid. After a minute or so, Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will."

The two embraced, kissing each other gently. People could practically hear the audience 'awing' at the sight of these two young lovers. Claus watched with intrigue before his father blocked his vision with his massive hand covering his face, Claus letting out a whale of annoyance.

Kumatora looked at Duster, who smiled at her. She smiled back, walking to stand beside the thief. Duster put an arm around her, gently laying his hand on her shoulder as they watched the two lovers embrace each other, celebrating their moment of happiness.

They knew they had done well.

--

Claus wants to see badly what happens after he sees two people kiss. What a noob!

Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this and the next chapter (which will be the Epilouge)


	11. His Proposal

Finally, The story is over. This Chapter was meant to be attached to the last one, But I felt it deserved it's own chapter. So yeah. Enjoy!

---

_3 months later …_

"No, guys, I just can't do this …" Duster whispered.

"You've been wanting to do this all month, Duster!" Claus whispered harshly, "You can't back out now!"

"I-I don't know, I-I'm just getting nervous …" Duster said with a shaky sigh, "I-I mean, what if she says no …?"

"My Son." Wes said with a sigh, "Do you think she'll say no to you after all these months?"

"Well, no, but there might be a chance!" Duster yelped, "I mean, she might want to wait a little while, o-or maybe she found some one else, o-or maybe there might be another prince wanting to marry her. What if-?"

"What if I break my head and start calling you Phillip?!" Wes Said, "There's no time for 'what-if's', Duster, she's right there and you've been preparing this since Prince Rais's departure 2 months ago. Besides, Kumatora was the one who caught the bouquet!"

"So … technically, you have to get married." Lucas said, "Don't want to make those flowers liars, do you?"

"Lucas, flower's can't determine the fate of a couple." Duster said.

"But a human can." Flint said sternly, pushing Duster out from the Castle they were in into the courtyard where Kumatora was. Kumatora looked at Duster from the fountain near the center of the courtyard, looking at his with a bit of annoyance.

"We might be going out, Duster," She said darkly, "But I still don't like it when you drop by unannounced."

"Well … um …" Duster gulped and turned on his heel, "I guess I'll be going then!"

One stare from Flint made him think otherwise, retreating to his original spot in the courtyard.

"What is it?" Kumatora asked, "You look rather tense."

"Well … y'see …" Duster began, sighing, "You already know that I love you Kumatora … but …" he rubbed the back of his head, "Th-there comes a time where a man loves a woman so much that …"

"Duster, we've already done that as well." Kumatora mumbled, blushing.

"No, no, no, no, no, **NO!**" Duster yelled, waving his hands wildly, "I-I don't mean that! Let me finish!"

"Fine, I'm listening." Kumatora said, leaning against the Fountain with a skeptical smile.

Duster sighed, "The fact is, Kumatora, I love you. I love you so much that I want to be with you. Forever. And I mean it. I want to make you happy as long as I live." He approached Kumatora with newfound confidence in his eyes, "But the chance to make you happy was almost taken from me. I felt like I couldn't live without you … like my life had no meaning without you. While we dodged the bullet there, it made me think a lot about you these past months … and well … What I'm trying to say is …"

Duster sighed deeply, reaching a hand into his pocket, revealing a red velvet box. He opened the box to show Kumatora a small, golden ring embroidered with tiny crystals inside, cushioned by red fabric all around it.

"Will you marry me?" Duster asked.

Several moments of silence passed by, Lucas, Claus, Wes and Flint all watching from around the corner. They waited impatiently for the answer. Before their eyes, Kumatora dropped her casual stance, and instead of answering with a simple 'yes', she tackled Duster down to the ground, embracing him.

"Took you long enough." She said with a smile.

"S-so I take it that's a yes?"

"Of course, silly." Kumatora said, turning the thief's face towards her, "Of course I'll marry you …"

The two kissed on the ground there, the twins still watching with intrigue. Flint covered the boys' eyes with his hands, leading them away from the scene. "Alright boys, that's enough spying for now."

"Aw, c'mon!" Claus yelled in protest, "Why can't we see what happens next!"

"It's too … _erhum …_ Graphic for this 'story', Claus." Wes said, coughing into his hand.

"Besides …" Lucas said, taking his father's hand off his face, "This is a nice place to end a 'story', don't you think?"

"Hey … Dad?" Claus asked.

"Yeah Son?" Flint replied gruffly.

"Will all women tackle me like that if I ask them to marry me?"

"Only the happy ones." Flint replied, "Your mother when I asked her."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

Claus took one last glance at the courtyard, smiling to himself as he saw Kumatora lead Duster out of the Courtyard to who knows where.

"I hope they're happy, at least …" Claus said, smiling.

The end.

--

Seriously, Claus, WTF is up with you?

Anyway, this is the last Chapter and the end of this story. This was fun to work on and I want to thank everyone that's been with me writing this, even during this Story's haitus. While I don't plant any other Mother 3 Stories right now, I'm going to go back to writing drabbles for "Welcome to College".

Any way, thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
